Digimon: Digital Conflict
by Threehorn
Summary: Some mystery treasures are best sealed in hidden chambers, people will learn the hard way when a treasure almost 400 years old take over a project called project alpha *please read and review*
1. What If

Chapter 1: What If 

People time and again will think anything is possible, but as they know to the world around them, not all is possible. People can't fly without aircraft, people can't make a long swim across oceans, and people only can dream this. What if anything was possible, what would you dream of doing, what will you do if you can make things from impossible to possible, would you miss use the gift, would you save millions of lives from illness. All this is if… no one can tell what will happen if this power was unlashed.

**1609AD at Japan**

Chaos took place at the palace as the people tried to get in and kill the emperor of the land. The Emperor rushed into a room under the palace and locked himself in with a treasure. The Emperor locked the treasure in a chest with a special lock.

"No one with have this treasure the powers are too great… if this fell in the wrong hands the world will be no more… There is no power to destroy this" He said as he placed the chest in a hole in the ground.

He shut the metal door and locked it with three keys. "Who ever finds this… have mercy on their souls…" The Emperor said and takes a knife, holds it with two hands above his head and says, "My dishonour ends here" he stabbed himself in the chest and dies.

The people set the palace on fire, the palace burns all night, and by morning the palace had burned to the ground hiding its greatest secret under the burn down palace.

Present Day 

Where the palace was in the past now lays a stone building sticking out of the hill in a large park. Outside the park lay roads and large buildings with people walking on the sidewalks to cars, trucks and buses driving on the roads going to point A to B and some cases to point C and all the way back to point A again. From the late 20th century Japan became one of the worlds best places for cartoons to be made, from Pokemon, Digimon and Monster Ranchers to games like Final Fantasy.

Tourists from all over the world come to Tokyo to see the great events that take place every year. The events show off all great affects that people enjoy. Some are lucky enough to meet the creators of amines like Digimon and the creators of Role-play games like Final Fantasy.

One of the greatest events take is taking place is the Pokemon, Digimon and Yu-G-Ho card championships, people all over the world take part for the fun of it, even they lose to people that played the games so much.

A group of men comes out of the stone building that is sticking out the hill with a crate, they load it on a chopper and the chopper takes off carrying the treasure of 1609. The chopper heads to an island near the main land of Japan.

About the same time as the chopper is heading to the island a meeting is taking place at large room in the building to the left side of the coast on the island.

"Alright people take a seat and we will begin the meeting" Mako said to the others in the room, they all took a seat around the large table. "First things first how is the Digital project coming along?"

"Sir the first prototype is a success" Shira told Mako and pressed a button showing a Digital creator on it. The creator was red ball with eyes and a mouth "This is called Shira1, me and the others in my team finally able to stabilize the complex digital coding, the next task is to create a more complex version of Shira1, it will be the next stage." Shira explained to everyone

"This is perfect, if we keep this up, the world we creating will have no bounders like this world have, we will be able to do anything there, from making real money, making oil and making lots more stuff, the world will have to not worry about lose of resources ever again if this works out" Grado Said to the people and saying his views in clear detail.

"In about 20 minutes we will have the treasure of the Emperor of 1609 that killed himself to hide this from anyone, this treasure will provide another power to store 300x more data then anything in the world at the moment" Yuqi told them how long the chopper will be and the info about the ancient treasure.

"Mitch Osman was fired two days ago and she knows to much about this project, send a hit squad to kill her and her three children, we can't let no one know in the outside world about this secret project" Mako demanded in a anger rage "No Failures!"

**~Flash Back~**

Mitch arrives by chopper for the weekend job at the complex on the island, she arrived at her station and starts work straight away.

Mako walks up to her "Once again you start 2 minutes early, I wish the other staff did come in early like you"

"Well if they want to they can, but I am not them so I don't rule their lives, let me get back to work" Mitch said and turn back to the controls and work on project Alpha.

Mako walked away and Mitch looked as he left "Prick" she said and went back to work. She worked on some of the designs on the data that was going to make the Digital world with it.

Mitch worked for hours and then came up with data on the computer that she was not meant to see "Oh my god, they going to use my ideas to take money from other countries for their own greed, this is don't what I sign up for" Mitch said and came up with a idea to get of the island.

Mako walked pass and Mitch dropped her tea all over him "You bitch! This is my best top, you're fired!" Mako shouted in total rage. "Get on the chopper, leave this island, and never come back!"

Mitch walks away and collects her things, she gets on the chopper and it leaves with her on it _"Prefect, now I am not part of this greed swing"_

Mako looked at her records in his office 1 hour later "She was my best, she had the technique, the gift of creating this world, why did she do something like that, I shouldn't of yelled at my best stuff like that, maybe I can get her back here." Mako said and sat in his chair. Mako then got a report of file breach "She got into my plans… THAT BITCH!"  

**~End of Flash Back~**

"I will send the hit squad now" Yuqi said and picked up the phone "Hit squad team beta, this is your orders go to the home of M. Osman and kill everyone in side, I mean everyone" Yuqi put the phone down "They are on the way to take her out"

"Good, now the meeting is over, get back to work of the construction of project Alpha, the next meeting will be in 2 days, dismissed" Mako said to them and they all left the meeting room, Mako looked at the screen and smiled "Once we complete the world, we will have unlimited resources and make millions, maybe billions" Mako puts his hand over his mouth and starts laughing.

He stops laughing and walks out the meeting room, he enters a corridor and goes left from the door, he walks down it to a cross section and turns left again, he walks to two large doors that had two guards standing by them. Mako walks pass them and enters a large room with 20 people working in there, a very large screen at the end of the large room with a 20% part of the world they are making "What is the progress on the world?"

"We done 20%, without more data we only can complete 69.5% of the world" one of them said to Mako.

"Don't worry about that, a orb with all the room you need is coming, you complete the world then in no time at all" Mako said with a smile and just as he was going to leave the room, the men carrying the crate arrived and placed it down. "Well speak of the devil" Mako said and went to the crate, he looked at the puzzle lock and solved it in seconds and opened it up "The ancient treasure is here, time to finish the project and start making the resources and selling them world wide for big bucks" Mako took the orb out and placed it in a special decided panel, he switch it on and soon after the world on the screen was complete "Prefect time to…" suddenly the lights started to flicker and the alarms went off "What the?"

"Sir something really wrong, all the data of the computers are being taken from something… wait… it the plains it taking every each of data we got" One of the men at the computers said.

"How is this possible… unless the world has created it's own AI" Mako looked at the world as it change again and the warning lights go off, warning the people to abandon the island "Sir the reactors they are overloading" the man at the computer said "and one more thing this new AI just scan everything about the word Digital Monsters"

"Meaning it the orb… it gave the power for the AI of the world to grow, we created life…" Mako stared at the large screen as everyone ran for the choppers leaving him on his own "No matter what they do… they can't escape the blast of the reactors, this island is no more" Mako said to no one and watch the Digital world form before his eyes "No one will ever know what we done, We created a world of no real bounders of reality. Have mercy on my soul" Just as Mako said soul the reactors blow and the island blow up creating a shockwave spreading out in all directions, in seconds the wave hit the choppers escaping and blows them up, soon after hitting them the wave faded out. A weaker wave spreads out and going feather.

As the weaker wave spreads, the first area to be hit is Japan, as it passes over Tokyo, all systems flicker for a second and goes back to normal. Just for a second in the sky people can see a stream of some kind in the sky. The stream disappears from view in a matter of seconds and no one take notice.

As it does in the new world the orb floats above the ground "My objective is… destroy all human life" the orb said in a computerized voice.

"Scan complete of Digital monsters, know as Digimon. Creating…" Orb said and fired beams all over the Digital world "Time to completion… 7 days, 1 hour and 23 minutes…"

Four beams hit near by and create four Digimon, something goes wrong that the Orb doesn't know, the program that it was meant to make them hate humans fail and they think for themselves, something that the Orb didn't want happening, the reason why because they will have feelings for the human race and will help them, even the Orb created them. The Orb carry on creating more Digimon for it's attack on Earth.

"Timer activated… objective… destroy human race… destroy human race…" Orb said in an evil tone

"Human race… scanning… targets for attacks in 7 days… Countries… UK… Japan… Canada… USA…" Orb floats higher in the air and looks around the landscape and said again "Objective… destroy human race…"

Two Digimon that was first created over hears this, one is a Guilmon and the other is a BlackFlamedramon. They have an open mind and seem to think on their own without the Orb programming them to kill the human race. Two others sat there with them, A Renamon and a Terriermon.

The BlackFlamedramon said to them "We should go to each of these countries, if we each go to one of these four places we might stand a change to stop the Orb's attacks with other Digimon"

"Agreed, if we split up at first and find a human that will help us out, we will need others to help us" Renamon said to them

"Arlight I am going to the USA!" Terriermon said before anyone can say where they want to go.

"Me go to the UK, it sounds OK to me" Guilmon piped up

"Ok I will take Japan, so that leaves you Canada" Renamon told BlackFlamedramon

"Thanks for letting me pick last…" he mumbled

"Pardon?" Renamon looked at BlackFlamedramon

"Nothing… lets go" BlackFlamedramon said and a portal appeared "That was easy to open"

"Not after we enter, it will be harder getting back here" Terriermon pointed out.

 "Me first in" Guilmon said and walked into it first and head to the UK.

"Good luck to you lot" Renamon said and walked into it after Guilmon and head to Japan.

"See you later black" Terriermon walked into the portal and head to the USA.

"How long will it take to stop the orb?" BlackFlamedramon asked himself and entered the portal heading to Canada. The portal closed and the Orb doesn't even know they left and carry on with it's creating of the Digital world.

**"Anything is possible at the Digital world that why it was possible to open a portal so well, but when you get back to here the world will have bounders like the Earth, the quest of the destruction of orb has begun" **A cloaked man said standing at a cave about 500 meters away from the portal that opened, the man walked into the cave and disappears into the shadows.

End of Chapter 1 The birth of the Digital world has come, the orb has taken out the base witch made the Digital world possible, and the orb took total control. A group of Digimon first created by the orb had come up with an idea to stop the orb their creator from destroying the human race; they have split up and went four places on Earth. Will they find someone to help them out? How long will it take to stop the orb? 2 days? 4 weeks? 1 year? We have to wait and find out. _Next Chapter: The Digi-resistances    _


	2. The Digiresistances

Chapter 2: The Digi-resistances 

One day pass since the creation of the Digital world, the orb carried on it plans to create a army, the only problem that happened only a few Digimon seem to obey it, the rest seem to started to live their lives in the Digital World.

The group of Digimon that only obey the Orb seem to be the most evil virus Digimon that the Orb scanned on all information on Digital Monsters. The Orb showed millions of images around it, it scan all the info on ones that might betray it.

The Orb called on all the ones that it seems to trust to do the job. By scanning all information it found the perfect ones. The large group it called walk or flow to the meeting place; the place was covered in darkness from the dark loaming clouds above the ground. The place was very rocky and hardly anything grows, in the middle was a large 30-mile hole, the Digimon to arrive first look down it and saw nothing but darkness. Even with this large hole the land where the meeting took place was about 50 miles wide covered by the dark clouds. Suddenly a glow appeared from the hole and the Orb came out of it and floated inches below the dark clouds looking down at all it's true followers.

"You Digimon will follow the objectives… Destroy the human Race, attack plan beta will be unlashed in 5 days… 23 hours… 54 minutes…" Orb told the Digimon around the area that the Orb floated above. The Orb was about 20 miles in size. The Orb took in data at large amounts and grows in size and power. It AI increased in one day by 150%, making it more smarter then anything in the Earth or Digital World.

The Digimon known as Piedmon stepped forwards "Your just a floating orb with brains why do you want us to do…" a beam shots out of the Orb, hits Piedmon knocking him down of the rocky ledge where he stood on and onto the group.

"Power attack alpha… target hit…" Orb said and everyone that was hit by Piedmon landing on them got up and looked at Piedmon, who was still stunned "No one… talk to me like that again… you will be removed…" Orb computerized voice boomed down at the group, all of them bow down to the Orb.

Piedmon got up and said "Your power it outstanding…" Piedmon looked at the Orb above him and the others

"Power limit will not be enclosed…" Orb pauses as his scan probes come back to the Orb from scanning the whole Digital world and entered it, in seconds the Orb got the data from each probe that entered it "Defence plan delta…"

Devimon and Ice Devimon came forward "What going on?" Devimon asked "What Defence plan delta?" Ice Devimon asked

"Four Digital monsters are not counted for… Defence plan delta… Before beginning attack plan beta… came up with defence plans… to stop any miss programmed Digital monsters from attacking my objective… objective plan B… Find and remove Digital failures… no failure from you lot…" Orb spoke in an anger voice not much with the computerized voice and floated high in the air. "Human race will be destroyed… first remove the non-system Digimon! They are a threat to destroy the humans!" Orb boomed at the group and the Orb glowed from white to a dark red evil colour, as this happened lightning flashed from the clouds "NO DIGI-RESISTANCE!!!" Orb vanished in a bright dark red flash. As the Orb vanish so did all the dark clouds over the landscape.

Lady Devimon smiled "looks like we have a true evil leader" Lady Devimon spread her wings out and flew away from the rocky area where the meeting took place.

Piedmon stood there in totally disbelief, first he saw an orb more like a computer and now it or he has lost all of the computerized voice, it or his objective flamed inside to kill who stand in it or his way. "The darkness flow through and evil will win, the darkness will come over the Earth and all human life will be gone, the hate will burn for years to come" Piedmon said and walked off with the rest of digital follows of the Orb.

Over Canada on Earth 

BlackFlamedramon sat on the roof of a house watching the sunset for the second time since his arrived in Canada, he looked at the landscape. 

**_~Early in the day~_**

 BlackFlamedramon followed a person in a truck, the person seem to be very alone. Hardly talking to anyone, Black sat on the roof where the person lived; he saw the person come out the house and started to do the lawn. Black went into shadow mode and entered the house through the open door that the person left opened.

BlackFlamedramon looked around the house and came into a room with a computer _"mmm… maybe I can use it to contact the others and see how their progress is going" _Black removed his gauntlets from his hands still in shadow mode. He placed them in a hidden spot in the room, he pressed one button and saw the name RayD signing in _"Oh crap wrong button, better do something" _Black started pressing the buttons like mad not knowing which do which only knowing that the keys a to z make words up on the screen.

Black looked at the screen and saw   
  
Waynemon says: That was Quick; I thought your doing the lawn

BlackFlamedramon panicked and pulled the power plug out of the socket shutting the computer down "That was too close… I think I will try other ways to contact the others" Black said aloud and heard someone call out from another room _"Damn!" _BlackFlamedramon left the room in a hurry that he forgets his gauntlets that was left in the room. He exits the house from where he entered and ran into the person, Black jumped up on the roof before the person turn around. _"What the hell am I thinking, that was plain stupid of me going in that house"_ Black said in his mind and looked at the person, who was still wondering what hit him in the back.

~Back to the point where BlackFlamedramon sat watching the sunset~ 

He sighed and whispered "That was one big mistake, when I get my chance I will go and get my gauntlets back…" He sighed again and got up looking at the sky "Wonder if my plan was a big mistake…" Black said quietly.

BlackFlamedramon sat back down on the roof and looked at his clawed hands "Why did I try something so dumb? Why do I come up with great ideas but seem not able to do them right?" BlackFlamedramon whispered to himself so no one hears it from inside the house.

Black watch the person finish clearing up the lawn and enter the house "Why do humans try to clear up stuff if it only going to get messy again?" Black asked himself in total wonder why this person did something like this.

Angelo 

Angelo walked into the quite house, while he was doing the lawn the others in his family left the house. He walked into the room that the computer was in that linked to the Internet.

When he walked in he saw the computer off and the plug of the socket, Angelo wondered why the plug to the computer was jacked out. He put the plug back in the socket and turns the PC back on. He sat down on the chair and notice claw marks on the keys "What the?" Angelo spoke and took a closer look at the keys "I wonder what did this…" Angelo wondered and logged on.

A message appeared in seconds of him signing on

Waynemon says: Why did you sign off like that hour ago?

RayD says: What do you mean, I was still clearing the lawn an hour ago

Waynemon says: err… ok then who was using your account then?

RayD says: I have no idea

Waynemon says: well I g2g anyway, I think the power is going to cut out soon…

RayD says: How?

Waynemon says: well there is a strong storm outside and there already been eight power cuts in the storm path and we in it

RayD says: k see ya

Message not received RayD says: k see ya

"Look like that power cut just happened" Angelo said to no one but himself, he got up from the seat and as he turned he spotted the gauntlets in the corner "What the hell" Angelo took a closer look and then stepped back "No way they… they are BlackFlamedramon gauntlets…" the shock seeing them and the long sharp 3 blades on the gauntlets almost made Angelo faint. 

Not knowing to Angelo, BlackFlamedramon watched him in his shadow form within the same room _"Dare it he found my __gauntlets I need to find a way to get them without him seeing them disappearing into the shadows" _Black picked up a pen and throw it over the far corner, it hit and Angelo looked at where it hit. BlackFlamedramon grabbed his gauntlets, but as he was putting them back on Angelo looked and saw his shadow "AHH!!!" Angelo shouted and fell over. Black ran out the room tripping over a table another room with a land crash "Ow…" Black moaned, he got up and left the house.

BlackFlamedramon jumped on the roof "DAMN! I did more stupid mistakes!" Black shouted in anger and clamped his mouth up in seconds. _"I need to keep quite, that person will not be believed… he might go to one of those nut houses I saw… no I can't let it happen to that person… I got to show myself to him and tell him not to tell anyone about me" _Black sighed and jumped down, he walked back in the house not in shadow form.

Angelo just got up and was about the exit the room when he saw no other then BlackFlamedramon standing there "HOLY SHIT!!!" Angelo shouted and fell back again "calm down I am not here to hurt you, I been made stupid mistakes and please don't tell anyone about me…" Black asked Angelo

"Err… ok… how are you real?" Angelo asked Black his question

"I will explain later on, meet me 1 mile down the road tomorrow morning and I will explain" Black said and vanished "This is unreal and I can't even tell Wayne… he would be thrilled by this" Angelo said and sat down on the seat and looked at the log off screen that was the short conversation that he and Wayne had.

**_Somewhere in the UK on Earth_**

Southeast England in the UK a very large storm swiped right across. The storm hits a town called Harlow and the power of the storm batted the power lines. The power cuts out all over Harlow just like the other towns the storm hit. Guilmon hide behind a building on a grassy hill from the strong winds.

"Me don't like UK, me made big mistake…" Guilmon moaned and covered his ears from the thunder seconds after the lightning flash. "Me scared of this" Guilmon moaned even move as the winds started to pick up.

A person walks on the green from the path that runs alone the block from a garage wall to the green. The person looked up at the sky as the rain stopped "A tornado!" he shouted as the winds grow stronger, the person Guilmon saw was looking at where the wind was blowing to, Guilmon looked at saw a large Tornado about 100ft wide coming their way "AHH!!!" Guilmon shouted and the person looked at him with shock and surprise.

"Guilmon… but how…" the person felt the wind grow in power "No time to ask how and why" the person said to himself and grab Guilmon's paw and pulled him into the persons home. The person that pulled Guilmon in shut the door. "I know this is not a good time to tell you my name but it's Wayne" Wayne said and took Guilmon to a room and both sat by the counter holding each other with fear as the tornado pass by, lucky Wayne was left in the house for the weekend. So he didn't have to explain to his mum about a digital dinosaur being in the house.

The winds died down and the storm seems to move on. Wayne let go of Guilmon and got up "Are you alright? Or better asking how are you real?" Wayne said to Guilmon.

Guilmon looked at him "err… I am ok thanks to you being me in here… me was created by giant ball in sky that wants to kill all humans… me and three others wish to protect the humans" Guilmon explained the best he can to Wayne

Wayne picked up the stall from the floor and placed back on it's four legs, Wayne sat on it and looked at Guilmon "That does explain everything, still a bit hard to believe that Digimon are real now" Wayne said still a bit surprised to see Guilmon in real life.

Wayne looked at Guilmon and said "Well if you like you can stay here for the night, my mum will not be home till tomorrow with my brother and sister"

"Me can stay with you Waynemon?" Guilmon asked and Wayne replied "Yes and it's Wayne not Waynemon, don't start what the Guilmon on the TV show Digimon Tamers do"

"Thank you Waynemon" Guilmon said cheerfully and Wayne sighed as Guilmon called him Waynemon again, "I am not going to repeat myself, it just Wayne, no mon at the end" Wayne told Guilmon

Wayne picked up the flashlight from the counter and point it at the wall clock "3am, well no point staying up without power to turn the computer on" Wayne walked up the stairs and Guilmon followed him up. Wayne entered his room and got into bed, Guilmon curled up beside the bed and went to sleep in seconds "Sleep well" Wayne said to Guilmon and Wayne looked at Guilmon with wonder _"This is so unreal… maybe this is just a dream and by the time I wake up and Guilmon be gone… I hope" _Wayne thought and drifted to sleep.

Somewhere in the USA on Earth 

Terriermon was in a room acting like a doll after he got caught up more then he could get out of at the time. 

Early on 

He was only wondering around looking at the stalls in a boot sale, he sat on one of them looking at video tape, suddenly a person came up to the stall and Terriermon quickly kicked off a doll Terriermon and sat in it's place doing his best to act like a doll.

"Cool, sir how much for this Terriermon doll?" the person asked the man at the stall "Oh it you Danny, it will only be four dollars for you" the man said and gave Terriermon to Danny. "Thank you Max, see ya" Danny handed the money and started to walk away "Danny tell your dad I said hi!" Max called out and waved as Danny walked away.

"Mean my stupid step dad…" Danny mumbled and Terriermon listened to Danny's anger as Danny thought he was only talking to himself "Everything I get for myself I have to let my damn step brother play with… I think he always damage them for the fun of it…" Danny groaned as he walked towards home down the sidewalk "I wish I had a friend that can help me get away from that family…" Danny sadly said as he turn around the corner of the road and walk up a path to a large house.

_"Why does he hate his own family so much?" _Terriermon thinks as Danny enter the house and walked up the stairs to his room quick and quietly as possible. But it doesn't work and Danny's step dad came to the stairs and looked up "I see you got a new toy, you know the rules anything new you share with your brother" Danny looked down the stairs and glared at him "Not this time Matt, this is mine and mine alone, no one is getting this doll, not even the little prick!"

"You will and that is the end of the story, I also told you to call me dad!" Matt shouted back up "SOD OFF MATT THIS IS MINE AND NO ONE GETTING IT!!!" Danny shouted in anger, went to his room, and enters it with a mighty slam.

Danny locked his room with a key and kept it in, he placed Terriermon on the highest point in his room "You will be safe from Matt and David, I will not let my step father and step brother get hold of you, you're my friend even your not alive, I will talk to you about my problems then holding them bottled up" Danny said with a smile, he went to the door unlock it and exit the room, he locked the door back up and Terriermon heard the footsteps fade away.

Back to the Present 

Terriermon sighed as he sat up on the shelf looking at the room seeing damaged and broken stuff "No wonder he was so anger, I might give him a surprise that might cheer him up" Terriermon said to himself and got down, he picked up a snapped CD "Poor kid, he's step brother broke all this, why would he do such a thing…" Terriermon said sadly, he heard the door trying to be opened, he hide in the closet looking through the small hole on the door.

The bedroom door opened and two people entered the room, one was Matt, Danny's stepfather and the other Terriermon guest was David. "David the doll is in here and when you find it you can have it for 1 day and then give it back to the damn kid Danny" Matt said to his true son "Thanks dad" David started to look around, Terriermon panicked and saw a loss floor board he lift it in the closet and jump down it and place the floorboard back in place. Just as he did David open the closet and looked around, he found nothing and exit the room leaving the door open, Matt exited the room too. Terriermon sat in the dark under the loss floorboard scared out of his wits.

One-hour pass and Danny enter his room looking around in panic "No… please no not that, anything but that" Terriermon heard his voice and called out "Danny down here under the loss floorboard in the closet" Danny looked at the closet and walked slowly to the closet and lift the floorboard up, he looked at Terriermon, who was looking at him too "Thank you for coming back… I thought that evil person was going to get me…" Terriermon said with cheerfulness, Danny picked up Terriermon from the hole and looked "This is better then a doll your real" Danny hugged Terriermon and place him on the bed. Danny locked his bedroom door after shutting it.

"I am happy to talk to someone not like those two pricks" Danny said to Terriemon "I am pleased to be your friend Danny, I see why you hate them, they forced their way in and try to find me…" Terriermon told Danny. "I am glad your ok, I got a friend, not only that his Terriermon the greatest Digimon in the world" Danny picked Terriermon up and place him on top of his head "I see your happy and I am happy I guess this will be a start of a great friendship" Terriermon looked upside down in Danny's eyes from on top of Danny's head with a smile.

Danny looked outside as the stars came up and Danny looked at the time "9pm…" Danny went to his door and shouted, "I am already going to bed Matt!" Danny went back to his bed and laid down on it. Terriermon got off his head and laid beside him "I guess we both getting a early night" Terriermon said to Danny. Danny sighed, "I guess so, goodnight Terriermon the coolest"

"Goodnight Danny my best friend" Terriermon whispered.

Somewhere in Japan on Earth 

The sun starts to rise over the capital city Tokyo, the street lights start to go off as the sun lit the city up with its raises. A lone figure stood on a roof of an outer city building watching the sunrise. She watched it with quietness. The silent watching was broke from people coming out the building; Renamon looked down in her shadow form.

A girl walked out after the large group with her hands in her jean pockets not looking at them; she goes the opposite way from where the others went. The lady with the group turn and called out "Yammy dear please don't come home late tonight, I get very worried if you don't show up home before night fall"

"Ok mum, I will be home before night fall… I promise" Yammy told her mum and walked away, Renamon sat on the edge of the roof looking at the girl called Yammy walk to the inner city. Renamon watched the women got into the car with the others that Renamon believed was the rest of the girls' family. The car engine started and the car drove off out the city. "This is a family that seem to be in two worlds, one the lonely child who seem to spend most of the time away from the others in her family and the other the family that worries about her" Renamon got up and jumped roof to roof following the young girl Yammy. Renamon followed Yammy to get a better understanding of humans in the city.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, three choppers land at a warehouse complex. The choppers land and a group of armed men get out with a man in a black suit, in a warehouse two figures wait in the dark for the man in the black suit. The armed men walk in with the man. "I got the digital chips you wanted, where is my money" the black suit man said to the two figures "Well that your pay human is death" the figure walked out of the shadows with the other one.

The armed men and black suit man gasped what they saw, two devil like creations was black and whitish grey "Oh my god… lets get out of here!" the black suit man shouted and as he ran to the chopper he dropped the case on the floor. The armed men open fire as they pulled back to the choppers. Devimon grab the case and walked back to IceDevimon. IceDevimon pulled out two energy orbs and place them on the floor, both enter a digital portal that opened behind them, the armed men looked at wonder what the orbs was. The chopper with the black suit man in it took off, as it was getting away the warehouse blows up in a huge explosion, the chopper got engulfed and blows up. The blast echoed all over the city.

Renamon heard the blast and looked. As she looked she saw a large amount of black smoke coming from the warehouse complex. "I better see what happened…" Renamon said to no one and jumped on roof to roof, to get to the area of the large blast.

Renamon arrived to see three choppers burning with bodies all over the place, to what she saw this was a crime deal going wrong. Devimon and IceDevimon made good of their escape back to the digital world and fooling everyone including Renamon the non-programmed Digimon. "Why do humans take so much risk to do deals that are dangerous?" Renamon sighed and jumped away from the warehouse complex.

Suddenly two choppers come down and guns on the underside of the choppers fire at Renamon. "Shit!" Renamon shouted and started to double time the jumping roof to roof, trying to get away from the choppers. Two missiles fire at Renamon and she disappears into the shadows, both missiles hit the roof she was last seen and the force of the blast hit Renamon. She fell off the roof and landed in a dumpster full of rubbish. She came out of the shadow form in pain and shock. She laid on her back in the full rubbish dumpster not able to move from the fall she just had.

She heard the faint sound of the radios from the choppers above her saying stuff like 'lost target' and 'target maybe destroyed'. The last words she heard were the same girl that she was following early on, before blacking out, the words were 'Are you ok?'.

Somewhere in the Digital World 

The Orb floated over a desert, it glowed in a dark red with evilness inside. Clouds started to spin around below the sphere, the sand started to lift and spin in a whirlwind of sand as it rose to the clouds spinning. Soon enough the twister of sand thickened, then a large beam of fire went down from the sphere. The fire cleared and a large twisted glass object was left standing, then the orb started to glow very brightly. The outer part of the orb morphed into a large palace, the inner orb compressed into a man like figure, the man like figure had dark red eyes behind a knight like mask. It had knight like armour all over the body with a small red orb showing on the armoured chest, the cloak on his back waved in the wind as the newly transformed palace was completed.

"Transformation complete" The newly formed evil knight smiled "My name is Orb and no one forget it!" He laughed out evilly "The human race will be killed in 5 days and 20 hours, no one has the power to stop me" Orb said to himself and was about to go in his newly formed palace when Devimon and IceDevimon arrived with the case full of digital chips. "Good you got what I wanted" Orb said to them with an evil voice.

"Now I get it, you needed all that data to form this palace and your true evil form" IceDevimon understood the reason of the computerized force disappearing at the meeting. "Good you do, now had them to me and get out of my site till I need you again" Orb took the case and walked away. Devimon smiled "Looks like own master is growing to be a great evil lord of the Digital world" IceDevimon looked at his counterpart and said "He the creator of this world and us you idiot" IceDevimon hit Devimon across the head and flew off, Devimon shuck of the hit on the head and flew off too.

Orb used his power to create a large group of screens floating in the air around a large circle room, he placed all the digital chips in a slot in the middle of the room, the chips turn to data and the data flowed all over the room. All the screens came alive, Orb floated to the middle of the room, and sat in a hovering chair looking at all the screens, pointing his hand up he changed the picture and watched the digital world from the circle chamber. "Now if they come back I will have the advantage, no one will be able to stop my objective to destroy the human race. Attack plan alpha count down…" Orb smiled and watch the numbers go down as each second brought him closer to the attack on the human race on Earth.

Orb eyes stopped at a screen of a cave and looked at the figure in the cave "So he lived from the blast of the island…" Orb closed his eyes and telepathically linked to the nearest follows to the area of the cave _"Go to the cave near the 30 mile hole and bring the man to my desert palace now!" _Orb ordered his follows telepathically. "If he like to be in the digital world then I have to make him more at home" Orb smiled and a glowing black ball of energy formed in his hand and it disappeared as he closed his hand into a fist. Orb watched the screen with a glared in his dark red eyes.

End of Chapter 2 

The time grows near and the orb has grown into an evil power with unstoppable power, will the four non-programmed Digimon with Orb calls them be able to stop him. Who is this figure that lived from the large blast that ripped the island apart? What will Orb do to this figure? We have to wait and find out.

**_Next Chapter: The Fox Awakes_**


	3. The Fox Awakes

Chapter 3: The Fox Awakes Digital World… 

In the Desert Palace, Orb stood in an empty room with only four very strong walls and one door that was behind him from where he stood. Orb gave an evil smile; five targets appeared and flew about the room. Orb opened his hand up and a small ball of fire appeared. He pulled his arm back and throws the ball of fire at great speed and hit one target, the target was engulfed in a large fiery explosion and as the flames died out, the target was no more then ash floating down to the ground.

A lightning ball appeared where the fireball was and he throws it at the next target that was moving a bit faster then the first. The lightning ball hit and the room was lit in a bright flash. The target was no more and all Orb saw from the target was some sparks that died out seconds later.

"Perfect shot my lord only 3 more left" DemiDevimon flew up to Orb. Orb grabbed him by one of his wings and squeezed it "I didn't tell you to talk to me… I am doing some tests on my powers… you speak again I turn you to…" Orb paused and DemiDevimon finished it off with fright in his voice "Data dust…"

"Yes you hit the jackpot now get out of my sight!" Orb throws DemiDevimon into one of the targets, he hit the target and both hit the wall with a large crash. The wall was undamaged from the impact, but the target was smashed to nothing but pieces. DemiDevimon and the remains of the target fell on the ground. DemiDevimon got up, raised a card saying 10 and collapse on his back. Orb laughed out loud, powered up two black energy balls, and throws them at both targets that were left in the air.

Both targets move out the way, the black energy balls came back around and hit with powerful force. Orb looked at the mess all over the floor "DemiDevimon tidy this mess up and if it not clear by 2 hours I will kill you" Orb ordered not giving a care about DemiDevimon and left the room. DemiDevimon sighed, "Yes my lord…" DemiDevimon started the work to clear the mess that Orb made "If he wasn't the most powerful thing in the Digital world I would tell him to do it himself…" DemiDevimon mumbled in a bad mood.

Earth… 

Renamon opened her eyes and slowly sat up with pain going all the way down her back _"Must of land on my back harder then I thought…"_ Renamon looked around and found herself in a room "Must been that girl that brought me here…" Renamon stopped in mid-sentence as massive pain shot in her back, she lay back down and the pain left her back.

The door opened a girl came in with some bandages and she stopped seeing Renamon looking at her "I see you're awake, that was a rough fall. Your lucky to don't be dead" the girl said with some kindness to her voice. "Your Yammy right?" Renamon asked trying not to show the pain that she had trying to sit up again. "Yes that my name, well I guess you saw me with my Family…" Yammy trailed off and looked away from the bed.

"Why do you don't get along with them?" Renamon asked with wonder "Why… I tell you why I just think they are a bit over protective over me that why!" Yammy snapped at Renamon. "I see you have a fiery temper" Renamon quoted and Yammy looked down knowing she lost her cool for the eighth time today "Sorry… I just… I can't even tell you" Yammy went silent after that and wrap the injuries that Renamon had with the bandages not looking at Renamon in the eyes.

Renamon looked at Yammy wanting to ask some questions about how she got Renamon into the house without anyone else noticing. "Can I ask you something?" Renamon asked not wanting to bring up that family fight Renamon saw. "Yes you may…" Yammy said in a sadden tone "How did you get me to your home without anyone seeing me?" Yammy looked this time in the eyes of Renamon and replied "I put you in a trolley and wheeled you home, that all I am going to answer…" Yammy stood up with the left over bandages in her hands. From Renamon's view she was still sad about something and not telling anyone about it, but Renamon let that drop. All Renamon wanted is rest so she can get up next time without giant pain shooting up her back again.

"I will be back in a little while to check up on you" Yammy said with a smile trying to not show hr unhappy feelings to the fox digimon. Renamon nodded and watch Yammy leave the room, shutting the door after she left the room. Renamon looked on the table beside the bed she was on and saw a TV remote. She picked it up, looked at the many buttons "This should not be too hard to use… all I do is press this…" Renamon pressed the red button and the TV turned on. Renamon looked what was on, it was the news "Maybe I can listen and watch this news channel to learn more about the humans" Renamon said to herself wanting to learn more on humans.

'This is News 24 and I am Jenny White

The storms that caused 45 million pounds have now cleared the southeast of England. There are still power down at many towns and cities, officials believe it will take up to 20 hours to restore all power to every town and city that was hit by the greatest storm in history.

Experts still have no idea how this storm increased in size and power over the Atlantic Ocean 100 miles of the coast of southwest England, when we get the news on this break through storm we will tell you, till then experts are asking people to stay away from these areas'

 A map appeared on the screen showing the path of the storm, it started of on the southwest and carried on its path through the main land. The storm left England at the southeast coast just 200 miles away from London. Renamon looked at the path and saw the data stream some how, flowing through that path the storm. "My god… that where Guilmon is… I got to get to the UK" Renamon got up slowly ignoring the pain in her back.

The news that Renamon was watching disappeared and a snowstorm affect was left on the screen. Renamon took no notice and also forgot the main reason she was in Japan. She only thought of the others safety and walked slowly to the door. Just as she was going to open the door her legs gave in. She fell on the door; the door gave way and collapsed with Renamon with a mighty crash.

Yammy raced to the sound and found Renamon moaning in anger "What the hell you trying to do? You still need time to heal" Yammy put her hands on her hips, taping her foot, looking at Renamon with a look that said in Renamon's mind 'why are you in such a rush to leave?' Renamon slowly sat up and said, "I just need to leave… I got to get to some where and help a friend…" Yammy looked at her and shuck her hand "You're hiding something, what is it you're not telling me?"

Renamon remembered the reason she was in Japan and sighed "I got three friends, Terriermon who is in the USA, BlackFlamedramon who is in Canada and Guilmon who is in the UK" Renamon told Yammy and continued the rest "Japan and those other countries are the main areas where the attack will begin, we going to try to stop it" Renamon finished what she had to tell Yammy. Renamon slowly got up with extreme pain right down her back; she was only able to stand for five seconds before falling over from not able to withstand the pain in her back.

Yammy helped Renamon up and put her on the bed "You need to relax if your back is going to heal" Yammy told Renamon in a streaked tone. Renamon looked at Yammy with a unhappy face "Oh come on, the Renamon on Digimon Tamers didn't do this" Yammy shuck her hand looking at Renamon "I am not like the Renamon in this Digimon Tamers" Renamon replied in a sharp tone, Yammy walked to the TV and turned it off, she looked at Renamon from by the TV "Do you have a partner?" Yammy questioned

"Partner?" Renamon gave a confused exestuation

"It is a Human and Digimon partner, they both work together to get their goals. The human partner has a Digivice that helps the Digimon partner in battles, both work as a team to defeat evil" Yammy explained to Renamon as she walked to the bed which Renamon laid on.

"I think I see what your saying… you want to be my partner and help destroy the orb from destroying the human race… Right?" Renamon said to Yammy without thought about it and then thought _"Maybe getting a human into this is too risky"_ that thought passed and gave Renamon girth knowing that it be her fault if Yammy is hurt.

"Yes I would like to help you protect the people from this orb" Yammy replied with she happiness in the voice and Renamon gave a sigh in deep sadness what she done "I can't let you help me… you're a kind girl that should not risk the life you have before you" Yammy got a bit anger at point "I can't believe it! You're saying what my mum said! I say risk is what bring advantage into my boring LIFE!" Yammy said it without a care in the world that her life can be over if she helped Renamon out.

Renamon looked at Yammy with surprise, she never seen a human outburst of anger before and she noted to herself _"Try to give more thought to what you say to some humans"_     

Yammy calmed down and looked at Renamon "Sorry about that… I just hate being told what I can or can not do… it get annoying" Yammy walked to the damaged door and sighed "How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"If we going to be partners… you will need this Digivice, how do you get one?" Renamon questioned not trying to tick Yammy off again.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yammy said in a sarcastic tone to Renamon.

"I guess that mean I asked a stupid question," Renamon concluded with a smirk.

Yammy sits down on a chair by the bed wondering how some of the Tamers and Digidestend got their Digivices "Maybe if…" starts to laugh and Renamon looked at her and wonder what funny "What is the reason for you laughing?" Yammy stopped laughing and looked at Renamon "I just thought of something that is plain stupid that all"

"I see, so humans laugh sometimes if they come up if a idea that seem stupid and funny at the same time" Renamon concluded and Yammy gave a harsh look "I guess you don't know much about people"

Renamon sighed, "You are good at guessing aren't you?" Renamon asked and wanting for a good answer from Yammy

"I can tell from some looks on peoples faces but it a bit harder with you so I guessed, most of the time it a great guess and other times it a very bad guess and people take it the wrong… way…" Yammy finished the rest with a whisper, like she regretted something that didn't want to bring up with no one.

"What wrong?" Renamon noticed the look on Yammy's face "Noth… nothing wrong…" Yammy lied poorly and Renamon caught it very easily "Did something happen when you made a bad guess?" Renamon asked careful.

"I started a fight with my mum and dad… all because of my big trap…" Yammy said with sadness in her voice "I should of not say anything… I am to blame for the split up between mum and dad" Yammy got up and started to walk back and forwards. "Maybe we can correct the error by saving the human race" Renamon suggested to Yammy 

"It would remove this regret if I do something that can balance it" Yammy replied with a small smile, but feeling very regretted about the past.

"How about it then? We work as a team to defeat the orb and save the human race" Renamon put her gloved paw out towards Yammy "We work as a team and defeat this orb" Yammy put her hand on Renamon's gloved paw and shuck it. 

Suddenly there was a glow from between their hand/paw. Both with draw their hand/paw to see a glowing spiral of data floating, as the data compressed there was a bright flash. Both shielded their eyes her it, the flash subsided and both remove their arms from their faces to see a Digivice that was a disc shape with the colour yellow and white, it looked like a CD player, but about half the size of a CD player. 

Yammy took it from mid-air where it floated between them and looked at it. "I guess that mean I am your partner and a team" Yammy gave a warm smile looking at her Digivice, she pressed one of the buttons on the side of it and the display screen glowed and a holo-image of Renamon appeared. It showed her attacks and what type she is "Whoa cool this is better then the D-Arc on Digimon Tamers, I call this Digivice a D-Disc" Yammy gave a cheerful laugh.

"Glad your happy Yammy, soon I am healed we can start working on defence plans for the attacks" Renamon suggested with a smile. "Alright we will soon as your back is better" Yammy replied in a very happy tone.

Digital World… 

Piedmon arrived at the edge of the forest to see a large glass stairs heading to the Palace in the middle of the desert. Piedmon tug the chain and a cloaked man came out the bushes "More your ass you idiot, I don't what to keep our Dark Lord Waiting" Piedmon sneered at him and started to walk up the stairs pulling the man along by the chain.

They was half-way there when Orb appeared in front of them from no where "Good job Piedmon you got the little human that survived from the island being destroyed" Orb gave a evil smile from behind his knight like mask. The cloaked man looked at Orb and saw the red orb in his chest "What have I done…" he mumbled in disbelief.

"I see you're the boss of that complex… Piedmon return to the sector your controlling I will take it from here" Orb said without much care to anything. "Yes my lord" Piedmon bowed down and then walked off down the stairs back to the forest.

The man removes his cloak and pulled out a handgun. He aimed it at the red orb and fired. A barrier appeared and the bullet bounced of it. "I guess you Mako was trying to kill me by hitting this" Orb put his armoured hand on his chest "But I got something better then killing you" Orb gave a evil glare in his eyes that Mako knew wasn't good to hear. The orb in his chest started to glow, Mako's face went white in fear and he turned around and ran for it.

Orb shuck his head in disappointment that Mako was running away "No point running… The dark powers of my red orb turn this human into a Digimon and wipe his mind completely clear!" after orb said that a beam of red light speeded it way down the stairs and smashed into Mako with powerful force. Mako was throw into the air and he landed in the forest half-mile away, Orb simple turn away and said "That take care of that problem" Orb said and disappeared as he walked back to the palace.  

In that Forest a group of Rookie Digimon with a champion level cat Digimon walk down a forest path, "Ok class ready for lesson one?" Gatomon asked the 4 rookie Digimon "Yes miss Gatomon" the all replied "Good, alright the first lesson is attacks, you all have to learn your attacks" Gatomon told them as she walk back and forward with her paws behind her back looking at her students.

Suddenly a Agumon fell from a tree and crashed near them "What the?" Gatomon jumped back scared of her fur. The students giggled and laughed at her jumping back like that "Quiet Class!" Gatomon growled at them and they went silent "That better" Gatomon walked to the Agumon that was just opening his eyes and looked at them blankly "Who are you?" he's first words where "I am Gatomon and this is my class, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon and Patamon" Gatomon replied and wonder why he didn't know and thought of something "Do you know who you are?" Agumon shuck his head in a no fashion "Well I know, your Agumon and I guess you don't know any attacks, so get up and join my class and no BUT" Gatomon told him he's name and told him to join her class without a but.

"Yes Gatomon…" Agumon replied, got up and join the others in her class "Alright class time to start the lesson" Gatomon said to her class of five trying to forget that Agumon scared her from falling out the trees _"If he can do that to me… maybe I should give this student so credit for doing that sneaky drop in"_ Gatomon looked at Agumon with interested.

End of Chapter 3 

Yammy and Renamon are partners, which made Yammy able to help her new friend Renamon in the future. In the Digital World, Mako was found ALIVE some how in a cave and brought face to face with the most evil creature in the Digital world, his adept to destroy Orb fails and the failure of that adept ended up with Mako's mind erased and leaving a very confused Agumon in his place. Who is left that knew about the project? Will anyone be able to stop this evil power? We will have to wait and found out.

**_Next Chapter: Red Dino Alert! _**


	4. Red Dino Alert!

**Chapter 4: Red Dino Alert!**

Wayne's Dream… 

"Where am I?" Wayne walked into a large room filled with computers and everything to his view seems misty.

_"Don't worry about that, a orb with all the room you need is coming, you complete the world then in no time at all" Mako said with a smile and just as he was going to leave the room, the men carrying the crate arrived and placed it down. "Well speak of the devil" Mako said and went to the crate, he looked at the puzzle lock and solved it in seconds and opened it up "The ancient treasure is here, time to finish the project and start making the resources and selling them world wide for big bucks" _Wayne looked at the orb with wonder "Ancient treasure? There must be a reason for it being locked it that box…"_ Mako took the orb out and placed it in a special decided panel, he switch it on and soon after the world on the screen was complete "Prefect time to…" suddenly the lights started to flicker and the alarms went off "What the?"_

Wayne looked at the systems in the misty vision and saw the level of data from the orb growing "It eating all the data that this person was planning to use…"

_"Sir something really wrong, all the data of the computers are being taken from something… wait… it the plains it taking every each of data we got" One of the men at the computers said._

_"How is this possible… unless the world has created it's own AI" Mako looked at the world as it change again and the warning lights go off, warning the people to abandon the island "Sir the reactors they are overloading" the man at the computer said "and one more thing this new AI just scan everything about the word Digital Monsters"_

Wayne looked in disbelief watching something that didn't make sense and did make sense "The orb… it taken control of this base… it program the reactors to overload"

"Meaning it the orb… it gave the power for the AI of the world to grow, we created life…" Mako stared at the large screen as everyone ran for the choppers leaving him on his own "No matter what they do… they can't escape the blast of the reactors, this island is no more" Mako said to no one and watch the Digital world form before his eyes "No one will ever know what we done, We created a world of no real bounders of reality. "This must be the creation of the Digital world, he lost control and the orb has taken it… I can't believe that this orb done…" Have mercy on my soul" Just as Mako said soul the reactors blow and the island blow up creating a shockwave spreading out in all directions, in seconds the wave hit the choppers escaping and blows them up, soon after hitting them the wave faded out. A weaker wave spreads out and going feather.

****

End of Wayne's Dream… 

Wayne woke up and fell out of bed with a thump "Ow…" Wayne moaned laying on the floor and almost landing on top of Guilmon. Wayne got up careful and rubbed his back "Damn that was one scary dream… it seem so real"

Wayne stepped over Guilmon carefully, walked out the room "I don't want to wake Guilmon, he needs his rest" Wayne whispered to himself, and thinking about the dream he had. Wayne sighed as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. But one thing surprised him; there was hardly any damage on trees and houses in Harlow. "What the hell! That tornado should have destroyed the houses in its path! How on earth did a tornado do no damage?" Wayne said in total disbelief looking out the window, another thing that shocked him the power was up, and running like it wasn't off in the first place.

"Waynemon… why are you talking so loud to yourself?" Guilmon walked into the kitchen yawning, "Sorry about that… it just that this is not making sense, you know that storm last night" Wayne sat on the stall with his head on the counter, not able to make sense of anything that happened latterly. "Yeah me remember the large tornado that almost sucked me up," Guilmon remembered that late night. "Well that tornado did no damage to anything, how do you make sense of that?" Wayne questioned Guilmon.

"Err… I don't know" Guilmon looked at Wayne totally confused and changed the subject "When do we eat I am hunger" Guilmon complained and Wayne sighed, "You are almost like the Guilmon on Digimon Tamers" Wayne lifted his head off the counter and looked at Guilmon "Is that Guilmon my brother?" Wayne rolled his eyes and sighed "Never mind" Wayne took the bread leaf out the bread bin and headed the red dino the bag of sliced bread. Guilmon smiled and dived straight into it eating each slice quicker then a blink "O…k I will be over here eating my breakfast…" Wayne paused and looked at the time "3:30pm… my lunch instead…" Wayne known that it was his fault that he got up so late in the day and just gave a third sigh for the beginning of the day since he woke up.

Guilmon gave another confused look "Why are you breathing like that?" Wayne kneed down and looked at Guilmon's yellow eyes "I am totally lost at the moment, I don't know anymore… I am so lost…" Wayne stood up and Guilmon grab Wayne's arm by his paw being careful with his sharp claws "Me lost too, we can work on solving the problem together if you want to" Guilmon's words completely surprised Wayne and he smiled "Yes lets do that" Guilmon lets go and smiled happily.

Suddenly there was a glow in front of them, in mid air data flowed around in a ball shape "What is that?" Wayne and Guilmon said at the same time. The data suddenly turned into another shape and formed into a solid object, the glow died down leaving a D-Disc floating in front of them "It… it a Digivice" Wayne gave a surprised smile seeing it and he grabbed it.

"What is a Digivice?" Guilmon asked in wonder as he stared at the D-Disc in Wayne's hand "Well it something that a human partner helps their Digimon partner out in battles" Wayne told Guilmon and gave another smile "That mean I help you out in battles Guilmon" Guilmon tilt his head and looked a him with a smile "Me and you friends and partners, that good isn't Waynemon"

"It Wayne… how many more times have to tell you that I have no mon at the end of my name" Wayne told Guilmon getting frustrated with Guilmon calling him Waynemon. That when he remembered he called himself it in the massager he used and gave a deep sigh "Forget what I just said, I used Waynemon as a name on massager, so it doesn't matter if you call me with mon on the end"  

Guilmon shrugged and went back to eating the slices of bread that Wayne gave him. Wayne shuck his head, exit the kitchen and went to the PC in the living room, he turned it on. While the computer was booting up, Wayne got up from the seat by the computer and felt dizzy. Just as Guilmon walked out the kitchen he saw Wayne fall to the ground in the living room "Waynemon!" Guilmon cried out and raced in there.

Wayne… 

Wayne opened his eyes to be in another dream like vision "Not this again… what now?" Wayne walked in the misty blackness not knowing witch way to turn. "This is insane where on earth am I?" Wayne spoke to no one but himself in this blacken place he was in.

"Here…" a voice echoed from all around Wayne. Wayne looked around and saw no one "Who there? And where is here?" Wayne called out into the darkness not knowing who is there with him.

"Here is a place that Orb isn't checking with his screens" the voice told Wayne as the sound of foot steps came closer.

Wayne looked at the sound of the footsteps and saw A Raidramon with two Flamedramons walk up to Wayne "Are you the ones that brought me to this… DREAM WORLD" Wayne spoke to them and waiting for a straight answer "Yes we are… we also in the dream world as you call it. We are a resistance group that wants Orb destroyed" Raidramon said to Wayne. "Why did you bring me here then?" Wayne asked Raidramon. "Because your mother is the only one left that knows about the Digital project…" Raidramon paused when the left Flamedramon whispered something to him. "Sorry but we must go, we all being tracked by Orb, now return to your world…" Raidramon told Wayne in a way of ordering him to leave and started to walk away with the two Flamedramons. 

"How do you know my mum?!" Wayne shouted out and wanting to know the answer to this "I can not say… you must return to your world… we will meet again, good luck in your quest" Wayne saw light all around him and he closed his eyes from it.  

Digital World… 

Orb gave a evil smirk behind his knight like mask looking at the tracking system pin point the location of the Digimon which want him removed "five move seconds and I found you" Orb spoke, but just as it reach two the timer stopped and the screen went blank "DAMN!!!!" Orb busted out into a anger rage and shot a black energy ball into the screen, blowing it up to pieces "So close… how did they know I was tracking them in that black place with no existences…." Orb growled in fury.  

Guilmon… 

Guilmon sat there by Wayne not sure what is wrong, an hour pasted since Wayne collapsed for some unknown reason. "Waynemon wake up please" Guilmon whined shaking him trying his best to wake Wayne up. 

Wayne opened his eyes and sat up with Guilmon hugging him tightly "Your ok!" Guilmon cheered, "I was worried about you Waynemon!" Wayne gasped for breath "Too… tight can't… breathe" Guilmon let go and replied "sorry Waynemon, me just happy to see you ok" Wayne smiled "It's ok Guilmon, I just felt a bit dizzy and probably fainted…" Wayne said to Guilmon trying to not worry the red dino.

Guilmon nodded and then Guilmon remembered something that happen while Wayne was out on the floor "Oh yeah Waynemon, when you was err fainted, a lady called on the… telephone I think it called… she…" Wayne cut off Guilmon "Holy crap… that was my mum on the phone… that mean she…" Wayne grabbed Guilmon by the paw and pulled him all the way to his room.

Wayne pulled him in and said "Guilmon just stay here, please don't leave the room" Wayne plied with Guilmon "Ok Waynemon, but what is wrong?" Guilmon asked with such wonder in this world. "Just stay here… I will explain a little bit later on ok" Wayne shouted the door and went down stairs.

Guilmon sat down by the bed and sat on the PSone. The power came on and the sound of it coming on made Guilmon jump up on to his head. He looked at the TV and saw the symbol of Playstation come up. "What is this?" Guilmon tilt his head in confusion, the game come up and it showed the name of it "Digimon Battle arena?" Guilmon spoke to no one but himself. He steps on the control and the screen change to a main menu setting "huh? How did it do that?" Guilmon looked at the control below and he picked it up and presses one button with his claw. When he did the menu changed to a picking stage, Guilmon started to study the game in his way of thinking.

Wayne… 

Wayne walked down the stairs and put his right hand in his jeans pocket, he felt the D-Disc in there "I knew I forgot something…" Wayne sighed, pulled out the D-Disc from his pocket as he got down to the bottom of the stairs. " I forgot to put this in my room…" before Wayne can go back up the stairs, the front door opened, his brother Alan and his sister Hazel came in with the shopping. Wayne put the D-Disc back in his pocket and went out the front door knowing that he had to go down the block to the car park to help bring the shopping in.

Wayne got to the car park and picked up two bags on the path by the van, he was about to go back home to put them in the house when his mum Mitch called "Wayne, I see your ok, but after you done that, I need to speak to you about something" Wayne nodded and walked back to the house "Oh great… mum going to have a go at me again…" Wayne mumbled to himself not liking what she is going to say to him, the only thoughts she might ask ran in his mind was 'Who is your new friend Guilmon?' that thought came up in like a recorder, play and rewind and play again in his mind.

**_15 minutes later…_**

Mitch asked Alan and Hazel "Can you two go over Albert's, I need to talk to Wayne about something and no buts" Mitch looked at them, they got up and went out the living room to the front door. Hazel went across the block so to speak, because the neighbour Albert lived in the house across the way. Alan looked at his mum in a stare that she could forget, even not married the father made Alan into his type of style "Alan don't you dare look at me like that, this is a talk between me and your older brother, now go over Albert's" Mitch told him straight

He replied, "What are you hiding that we can't hear?" Mitch looked at him in the eyes "It none of your business and please go over there" Alan just stood there "Why can't I hear it!?" Alan snapped with his fire temper, Wayne covered his ears and Mitch lashes out in anger "Don't back chat me boy! Go over there and don't get the hump with me" Alan just gave a mean glare and walked out the door "He is getting worse with that attitude, he is going to get in trouble one day with it" Mitch said sadly.

Mitch looked at Wayne and sat down on the two seater "Wayne I know about your Digital Friend your hiding… he told me what he was on the phone" Wayne felt a gun shot in his heart when she so easily knew about Guilmon and remember that dream world "Mum… what do you know of the Digital Project" this time Mitch felt a gun go off, she never thought he would find out about the job background that she hid from him and the other two.

"How on earth did you find out about that? It was classified" Mitch looked at Wayne in the eyes wanting an answer for how he got hold of classified information "Mum… I had two dreams…" Wayne stood up and started walking back and forwards. He told his mum the first dream, when he finished talking about it after 5 minutes. Mitch was in shock how he described the main Digital Lab and the reactors; everything started to add up, from the odd virus that killed 20% of Cats and Dogs population worldwide and suddenly stopping two days ago to the odd wave of electric interference.

"Now it make sense… the reactors was realising something that was killing the animals, it took two years to affect the world, if Mako knew this he would of shut down the reactors…" Mitch mumbled to herself feeling guilty that she was part of her own animals death and many others worldwide "I am as much to blame for killing all those animals…" she got off the two seater and fell on her knees in tears. Wayne looked at her with a sad heart, he saw why she was crying, and the reactors did something that killed the pets in the house.

"Mum the island was destroyed by a Orb that took over the systems after making the Digital World…" soon as Wayne said Digital World his mum got up and shouted out "I know! That why I left! That damn asshole was using my ideas to make cash for himself!" Wayne stepped back never seeing his mum lash out like that "Mum I think the worse isn't over… the second one was weirder… there is a Digimon resistance, they are trying to take out Orb. But they…" Wayne knew she wasn't going to like it but he went a head and said it "need my help with Guilmon"

Mitch looked at her oldest son "I see, so these Digital creatures are asking for your help. I understand…" Wayne was completely shocked how she reacted to his life was on the line to protect the world "Mum do you know that this is very risky what I am doing…"

Mitch turn away "I know the risk, but it time you made the choice on the road…" Wayne sat down on the three seater and stared at his mum who was still turned away "Mum, you wouldn't have said that without a reason… what is it?"

Mitch turn around and looked at him "Wayne this problem has grown beyond all technology in the world, this is only up to the people with the devices and their partners… the first Digidestened of this world is born, you are one of them" Wayne looked at the smile that his mum gave, it was some what odd but what she said surprised him more "You seem really surprised about my knowledge about Digimon, well I can tell you one thing, we was using Digimon from the internet as a start of point" Mitch told Wayne and Wayne still couldn't believe what she was saying.

Guilmon that stood by the door way to the living room listening to the whole thing and final said something "Me understand why now I am here, to be with Waynemon and help save the world from the Orb" Mitch and Wayne looked at him "That is so true Guilmon" Wayne replied and Mitch was in a stare looking at a real life Digital life form "That mad man really did it…" Mitch only said and Guilmon said without hesitation "Orb created me and lots of others… me and three others are only ones on Earth to stop his plans to destroy the human race"

Mitch walked up to him and touches him with her hand on the top of his head between his bat wing ears "this is so inscribable" Mitch took her hand off and went out the living room with the words as she left "No one can ever know, not even Alan and Hazel… keep Guilmon in your room and a special lock will be place on the door so they can't go in there ever again… all we need is them telling others"

Wayne and Guilmon looked at each other and start at once "Nice one" both then laughed.

Digital World… 

Orb glared at the globe on his screen showing the whole Digital world "In only 2 days there are 5 sectors… mine is the smallest, but it doesn't matter about the size of territory I own, it matters that my power is beyond any of theirs" Orb shuck his head at the screen looking at the large forest circles the desert where the Palace sat in on the large glass pillar.

"Once the humans are removed I will not need this desert or palace, I will have the Earth for my dark forces" Orb gave a evil smirk looking at the screens and stopped at the forest where he saw the Agumon "Well, well only a day and he made a new life not knowing his true life" Orb started to laugh.

DemiDevimon watched from the door that was opened a jar "I guess his got a mix feelings… better not get the lord anger…" DemiDevimon shout the down quietly and flew up the stairs and went in the room that he was given for being Orb's lap dog.

DemiDevimon looked around the room, it had blackish walls all around with a candle in the corner of the room "Dark and gloomy the way I like it" He jumped on the bed and lay back on it with a smile of relief that he getting some rest finally.

Orb sat there with a plan the he thought of "If I want to win, why don't I just send them one at a time, it will weaken the non-program Digimon and then the final push, I win! Hahahah!" Orb sat in his chair laughing out evilly and the voice echoing all over the palace.

End of Chapter 4 Mitch took it more lightly then Wayne or Guilmon would expect, is it true what Mitch said that the first ever Digidestened are born, if so will they be able to stop a wide range attack from four points? We will have to wait and see Next Chapter: Dark News  


	5. Dark News

Chapter 5: Dark News Digital World… 

Orb looked at the world map on a screen of Earth, he looked at the Data Stream that went over four key targets "DemiDevimon come here now" Orb said to DemiDevimon who was mopping the floor.

"Yes my lord?" DemiDevimon put the mop down and flew up to Orb who was sitting his floating chair high above the ground in the main chambers "I like you to prepare one rookie Digimon to Digi-merge at this target" Orb pointed to the screen and DemiDevimon looked at the screen, he saw Orb pointing to Canada "Why there my lord?" DemiDevimon asked with confusion.

"Well the humans in that area are spread out where the data stream goes over, so sending a rookie Digimon now is only to test the humans strengths and weaknesses" Orb told the Virus Digimon with no feelings about that rookie Digimon "Plus this is a one way mission, no return for that Digimon, I have reprogrammed his data so he will do what ever I say and do it with out a care in the world, now go and send that Digimon to Canada" Orb hit DemiDevimon down and as he hit the floor he slid out the main chamber doors and crashed into a pillar in the main hall "Why does he do that?" DemiDevimon mumbled sitting on his head right next to the pillar. 

Canada… 

"Hi son sorry to say that we tired up and will the not home till later this evening, please keep a eye on the house till we get home… what is that?" Angelo's mum turned off her cell phone as she said '…what is that?' and looked at the sky, she saw part of the Digital Stream in the sky, then suddenly a beam shot down and hit the ground 5 miles from where she and her husband was.

Then the Digital Stream disappeared with the beam, they dismissed it to be nothing but their minds playing tricks on them.

BlackFlamedramon… 

BlackFlamedramon sat on a tree by the road watching the sun start to raise in the sky "Day three… and still no real defence built up for that attack in 3 more days after this day end…" BlackFlamedramon stood up and jumped down to the ground.

He saw a car go by without slowing "So many such that humans use to get around… I guess there is always be threats to human life, this one will be no different for them… after we save the world humans will not even know… it so sad to know what you do is good but not being even known to others" BlackFlamedramon sat by the tree with a deep sigh "No one understands… no one cares" he said sadly.

Angelo… 

The alarm went off on the alarm clock; Angelo woke up to the noise and remembered that he had to meet the BlackFlamedramon down the road some time that morning. "Too early, but I guess that I have to wake up of I am going to meet this BlackFlamedramon…" Angelo mumbled getting out of bed and getting changed into his day clothes.

He exited the room and notice everything was still where it was since yesterday, he walked pass his parents room and stopped then took steps backwards. He looked in the room and saw the bed was not touched by anyone sleeping there, he also noticed there was no one in the house "That odd, wonder why they didn't come home last night" Angelo said to himself in a almost empty house.

Angelo walked to the room where he saw BlackFlamedramon last night, he saw the knocked over table still on it's side with water still all over the floor from the vase smashing "Where are the others?" Angelo walked up to the smashed up vase with all the water and flowers over the floor. He cleared up the mess and after doing that he went to the phone.

He dialled his mum's cell phone number and all he got was 'the cell phone your calling is switched off please try again at a later date' "That even weirder… mum never turned it off if she was out, wonder what is going on here" Angelo walked to the kitchen to find hardly any food in the cupboards and remembered why they went out the house "Something must of happened to them… but what?"

 He checked the phone for any messages left 'you have one new message' a programmed voice said 'press one or say one to listen to message' Angelo pressed one and the answering surface said 'message 1' "Hi son sorry to say that we tired up and will the not home till later this evening, please keep a eye on the house till we get home… what is that?" 'End of message, to repeat the message press one or press two delete message'

Angelo put the phone down "Wonder what she was talking about just before hanging up… I did hear a odd sound in the background"

Not knowing to him a creature with glowing red eyes watch him from the window outside the house, he jumped down and got into the back of the pick truck that was outside the front of the house.

Angelo came out the house 10 minutes later and got into the pick up truck. He started the engine up. He realised the clutch. Put his foot on the pedal and started to make his way one mile down the road.

BlackFlamedramon… 

BlackFlamedramon laid back and felt the sun shine on him where he laid "So many different things to the Digital World, it still make no sense why the Orb wants to destroy this world…" BlackFlamedramon sat up hearing another car or truck coming down the road.

He looked and saw it was a pick up truck, it slowed then parked on the other side of the road "I thought he wasn't going to show up…" BlackFlamedramon whispered to himself and stood up.

Angelo got out and stared at BlackFlamedramon not to sure what to do at this moment. "Are you going to come over and talk or just stare at me?" BlackFlamedramon crossed his arms and stared back giving Angelo the creeps "I am coimg over…" Angelo said as he walked across the road still not sure to trust or to not trust BlackFlamedramon.

Angelo crossed over and stopped by a Log looking at BlackFlamedramon with amazement and fear all at the same time. "Don't worry I am not going to bite or attack you" BlackFlamedramon ensured the frighten human "Before we get down to talks why I am here can I ask some things about this world?" BlackFlamedramon asked with a bit of wonder in his voice.

"Err… sure" Angelo replied not taking his eyes off the Black dragon "What do you want to know?" Angelo asked BlackFlamedramon calming down from that scare attack he had when going across the road getting closer to BlackFlamedramon.

"Well… what are does machines you use to get around?" BlackFlamedramon pointed to the pick up truck. "That a Pick up Truck and I use it to get to places a long way from here and also it uses fuel called patrol" Angelo answered the question and wondered why this Digimon seem to wanting to about more of humans.

"Can I ask you something?" Angelo asked and BlackFlamedramon nodded in reply "Why do you want to know more about humans?" Angelo said the question and Black thought about that question then answered, "Well I want to know more because I like to understand your world a little more"

Angelo looked at Black in the eyes "We can do that, I'll can help you learn more about people if you like" BlackFlamedramon walked up to Angelo and stopped about 3ft away "Well do you want to know why I am here in the first place" Angelo nodded in reply. _"I guess this is where I'll finally know the big question how are Digimon real…"_ Angelo thought

"Very well, sit down and I'll explain as best as possible" BlackFlamedramon told Angelo "Alright" Angelo replied and sat down on a log that been there for some time. The red eye creature listened in from the hiding place finding the right moment to attack.

BlackFlamedramon explained about the other three and the main reason they are on Earth, it takes BlackFlamedramon 40 minutes to tell Angelo and the creature had enough. He jumped out of his hiding place "Electric Stun Blast!" the attack heads straight at Angelo. BlackFlamedramon grabbed Angelo by the shirt and throw him to safety.

BlackFlamedramon jumped out the way of the attack and landed on the truck roof on his feet "Gazimon…" Angelo mumbled looking at the mammal Digimon "Digimon… interfere with my mission time to die" Gazimon said with out a hint in his voice of any feelings and then he charged at BlackFlamedramon.

"Black Flame!" BlackFlamedramon laughed a black fireball at Gazimon, Gazimon leaped into the air missing the fireball and kicking BlackFlamedramon in the head. BlackFlamedramon took two steps back shuck off the dizziness and slashed Gazimon across the face "AHH!" Gazimon cried out in pain as he took a few steps back holding his cut face with Digimon blood covering his paw "You will pay for that!" Gazimon was about to slash BlackFlamedramon when Angelo came up with a large stick and whacked Gazimon into the tree "Not when I am around Gazimon"

BlackFlamedramon looked at Angelo with surprise "Don't just stand there Finish him BlackFlamedramon!" Angelo shouted out to BlackFlamedramon snapping him out of his trace "Sure thing pal" BlackFlamedramon turned to the stunned Gazimon "Black Flame!" the fireball smashes into Gazimon "AHHH!!!!!" Gazimon cried out as he dissolved into data and disappeared "Good work Black" Angelo said to BlackFlamedramon "Mean good team work" Black said to Angelo and a glow of data appeared between them and formed into a D-Disc "A Digivice…" Angelo said in surprise and took it out of the air where it floated.

The D-Disc was black and white and looked like a tiny CD player to Angelo point of view when first looking at it. Then as he looked at it closer it had 4 buttons on the sides two of each side, with a screen in the middle.

BlackFlamedramon looked over Angelo's shoulder and looked at it "Is this Digivice make us partners?" Black asked with wonder looking at the D-Disc "Yes I think that what it means" Angelo turned around and looked at BlackFlamedramon with a half smile. _"Wonder if it is right to bring a human into this upcoming battle? Wonder why that giant Orb sent a rookie Digimon like that to attack us? Maybe his testing the humans to see if there is any resistance" _Black thought looking at Angelo who seemed to be surprised as much as he was about this whole thing about partners.

Digital World… 

Orb glared at one screen for 5 minutes but it seem like forever in does 5 minutes. Orb whispered to himself "The non-program is with a human… those Digivices that boy have, that means I am going to have a small problem taking over Earth and destroying all humans" Orb mange to see the whole battle and minutes after he lost the signal, he stared at a pre-recorded screen.

He studied what he got from the viewing and the chair lowed from where it was in mid-air. Orb got off it soon as it landed on the ground, he entered a empty room and raised his hands in the air with lightning balls appearing in his hands, then he throw them towards the middle of the room. They split into 4 pairs of lightning balls; each one of the one pair was about 5ft away from each other.

They both shot electric to each, as soon as the pairs connected a green wire frame started to form between the electric current that was created from the pair lightning balls. 

"Soon as my own Digital monsters are finished they will keep a eye on those four non-programs without them knowing about it, I call my Digimon when finished… Probemon" Orb gave an evil laugh and then called out "DemiDevimon! Get here now!"

DemiDevimon rushed into the room "you called my lord?"

"Yes I did, I want you to keep a guard on these four Digimon that are forming, this simple little task should not be too hard for you" Orb said coldly staring at DemiDevimon with his red glowing eyes "Yes… yes my lord, I'll keep a eye on them for you…" DemiDevimon mannish to say to Orb still not liking that look his master gave.

"Good, now I done what I can do for now, I might as well rest" Orb walked out the room and DemiDevimon saw it shut, then heard the door locking "Just great… I am stuck here till he comes back… why do I get the lame jobs?" DemiDevimon mumbled angrily and sat down by the wall watching the lightning balls as they formed more 3D green wire frames of the new Digimon Orb was making.

Canada… 

Angelo arrives back at home and gets out of the pick up truck; he walked by and stopped at the front of the pick up truck "How am I going to explain that dent to my mum?" Angelo questioned himself staring at the dipped part

Angelo sighed and walked into the house to notice BlackFlamedramon standing there waiting "What took you?" Black joked

"This is very stupid of you Black… what if my parents was in?" Angelo looked straight at Black "Well they not Angelo, I had a quick look around and found no one in the house" Black calmly replied

_"Wish I was that calm…"_ Angelo thought and said to BlackFlamedramon "Next time wait at somewhere near the house and let me check if they are in…"

"Alright, I'll will do that, do you have somewhere I could train for a little bit?" BlackFlamedramon asked and Angelo said while shaking his head left and right "No… you have to do it outside in the field behind our garden" BlackFlamedramon gave a nod and walked by Angelo. Angelo didn't bother to look at BlackFlamedramon leave. Black didn't bother to look back as he left the house and went to the field.

Angelo looked at his D-Disc "Should I tell Wayne this?" Angelo quietly said to himself "I guess I can tell him about this, but would he believe me?" Angelo questioned himself and went into the room where the computer was in.

Angelo sat down on the chair and stared at the blank screen wondering if he should go on the computer or not, he went into deep thought and thought of how to tell Wayne this without making it, unbelievable…

End of Chapter 5 

Angelo is partners with BlackFlamedramon and took out the rookie Digimon Orb sent. Orb has learnt about the humans and their human pets as he put it. He now started to build Digimon spies to learn more about the non-programmed Digimon. What will Orb find out? Would he send another Digimon to get small info on the humans? Will anyone be able to find out his plans before it's too late? We will have to wait and see.

**_Next Chapter: Green and White_**


	6. Green and White

Chapter 6: Green and White Digital World… 

Orb walked out of his chamber and was about to go into the central chamber to check on the Digital World when DemiDevimon came in with four human like Digimon, they all wear drench coats that touched the floor and a black round hat. "Aww my Probemons are completed" Orb said with amusement looking at them

"Sir. Why did you want them looking like humans?" DemiDevimon asked wondering what his dark master planning uses them for. "My little slave these are going to get info about the non-programmed Digimon and the humans" Orb said in an evil amusing tone still staring at his masterpieces "You all know your objectives?"

All four nodded in reply "Then now go and get as much information" Orb ordered and they walked off in a soldier fashion as they left the palace through the large doors one by one.

"DemiDevimon I think you are now trusted to do bigger tasks, you can have 6 hour break, I want you after that to come to the central chamber, I got a important task for you at that time" Orb turned away and started to walk away to the central chamber.

"My lord, are you feeling ok?" DemiDevimon asked and Orb glared at him with his red eyes giving DemiDevimon the answer "Ok… I got the message" DemiDevimon gasped in fright and flew off.   

USA… 

Danny was fast asleep with Terriermon when the start of some kind of music started to play from his step brothers room, the music was loud enough to wake the dead the way the sound burst into Danny's room.

Danny woke up to very loud music being played from the room opposite his "Not again…" Danny mumbled and covered head with his pillow trying to block the loud music.

"Danny that is too LOUD I can't barely hear YOU!" Terriermon shouted and trying to block the music out and unable to

"I know LETS go to the PARK!" Danny shouted to Terriermon, Terriermon just hear him and nodded in reply.

Danny put his jeans and black shirt on; he put his shoes on and picked up Terriermon. Danny left the room and went down the stairs quickly before his step dad could see him leave the house.

Danny got around the block running and slowed to a walk "What the rush?" Terriermon asked Danny wondering why Danny was running from his home "Well the rush is that ass hole when sees me try to go out have a mouth full and lock the door…" Danny trailed off and Terriermon kind of understood and nodded.

Danny walked down the street to the park as the sun shire and the sky clear blue; Danny checked his wallet and Terriermon looked at the money in it "What are all those green pieces of paper?" Terriermon questioned

"It money Terriermon but you better keep quite, if someone sees you talk, they'll probably call the law" Danny said to the bunny Digimon that was on his shoulder.

"All right Danny" Terriermon whispered to Danny to make sure no one heard him but Danny.

Danny stopped at the bus stop waiting for a bus with a few other people "Danny why we standing here?" Terriermon whispers in Danny's left ear "Well Terriermon we waiting for a bus to get into the city the quick way, the only large park around here is in New York city that is 23 miles from here" Terriermon raised a eyebrow wondering why they are travelling so far to a park in a city

"Err Danny why are we going to this park that's that far away?" Terriermon asked in a low and quiet whisper "To answer that is to get as far from home for a time, I don't really want that jerk to find me in the parks around here, so we go to Central Park instead in New York that 23 miles away, Matt will never think of me being there" Danny said quietly so no one around him while waiting for a bus heard him speak to Terriermon.

The bus came about 5 minutes later with the words on the front 'New York City'

"About time…" Danny mumbled, "All I need is Matt showing up before the bus arrive, then we wouldn't be able to get to the Park" Danny continued to mumble and Terriermon whispered something the surprised Danny "Moemintai"

Danny snapped out of it and got on and as he sat in the back where hardly any sits he looks at the bunny Digimon "How did you pick that up?" Terriermon giggled and replied to the stunned human friend "From your Digimon Tamers reading book you have in your room, I saw it and saw it's meaning so I thought of trying it out" Danny shuck is head and thought _"Just Great Terriermon learned that word… all I need is him acting more like that Terriermon on that show…" _

Terriermon saw Danny's face that looked worried and Terriermon announced "Don't worry Danny, I'll will not be that cocky like that Terriermon on the book, I am better mannered then him" Danny smiled at what Terriermon was saying and listened to the rest "But I will keep Moemintai, I like that word, it kind of cool" Terriermon said and Danny replied "Alright, I can't say it isn't cool, so I don't see any problems with that.

"Thanks Pal…" Terriermon stopped in mid-sentence looking at what was sticking out the pocket of Danny's jeans "Is that a Digivice?"

Danny put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a D-Disc from it "I found it when I woke up in the middle of the night, it was sitting on the table" Danny told Terriermon

"Looks like we friends and partners" Terriermon said not very sure about the whole thing with Danny getting involved with a battle to protect the human race

Danny noticed Terriermon was in deep thought about something "What is it Terriermon?" Danny asked and Terriermon looked at him in the eyes "Are you sure you want to risk your life for me being your partner?"

"Well I do want to help stop any evil like on the TV show, it kind of a challenge and I like Challenges" Danny replied and a man looked at Danny with his right eyebrow raised "You kids are always weird, talking to a stuffed toy…" The bus was slowing to a stop at a bus stop just outside the city area "Well this is my stop and kid"

"Yes?"

"Try not to talk to your stuff toy in a crowd, you will be targeted by muggers" the man said with a wick to Danny and left the bus.

Danny looked at Terriermon "That not normal… I never had that happen before when thinking aloud" Terriermon looked at Danny at that response and said, "What wrong with a man being kind? Danny"

"Well not many people are friendly to people they never met before" Danny quoted

Bus stop… 

The man watches the bus disappear from view then check around the place to make sure no one was around. He pulled a device from his drench coat and pressed a button "This is Probemon 001 reporting"

"What have you found out?" Orb asked from the other side of the line

"I am downloading and sending the information now" Probemon 001 said and put a wire that was attached to his arm into the device "Download commencing"

Two minutes it took to download the recorded information "Good work Probemon 001, return to the Palace, I just got the reports from the others, you all will be rewarded for this" Orb cut the transmission and Probemon 001 walked two meters then entered a portal that had electric flowing around it.

Probemon 001 entered the portal and it closed soon after he entering.

Central Park… 

Danny walked down the path to the lake. As he did, Terriermon was on his head looking around and wondering why a large park was surround by large buildings "Danny why is this park doing in the middle of very tall buildings?" Terriermon asked in a whisper so the people walking past and by Danny didn't hear Terriermon.

"Well that why this place is called Central Park, it in the middle of the city and this is the only place where trees, flowers and grass in the whole city" Danny told Terriermon.

Terriermon blinked and asked with total wonder "Why on hell did they confined a nice place like this in a place filled with so many tall buildings?" Danny stopped and thought what Terriermon just said _"His right… why didn't I see this?"_

Danny stood there thinking about it not moving a foot "Hey Danny are you ok?" a girl asked and Danny snapped out of it and looked at the girl "Hi… hi Rachel… I am o… ok" Danny slightly blushed and hid it from her.

"Cool Terriermon doll Danny" Rachel said looking at Terriermon on Danny's head "Thanks… I got it from a junk sale at…"

"At your home town, right?"

"Yeah it is and I guess your wondering why I am so far from home," Danny asked Rachel

"No I already know that, you always come here once a week to get away from your step dad, he came here once and asked me if you was here and I said no" Rachel simple replied back not to bothered about the lie she said to Matt some time ago.

Danny half smiled and replied "I don't know what to say… you…"

"Don't say anything but thank you," Rachel said calmly

"Err… thank you Rachel" Danny said nervously and Rachel smiled then walked away

Terriermon whispers "Whoa looks who hit the girl of their dreams" Terriermon started to giggle

"Yeah…" Danny snapped out of it and blushed what Terriermon said then Danny simple replied a bit angrily "TERRIERMON!!!"

"Moemintai Danny" Terriermon said to Danny

"No way I am taking it easy, you did something like that Terriermon on Digimon Tamers…" Danny trailed off not wanting to carry on

"Sorry, I should have not said that… I apologizes" Terriermon half whispered to Danny.

"Apology accepted" Danny replied and started walking again and thought about what Terriermon said before Danny lashed out at the bunny _"Can he be right?"_

Danny stopped at the lake and looked at the reflection "Terriermon how come what you say comes out to be right? How do you do that?"

Terriermon shrugged and said, "I just seem to get the right words out when it seem important"

"Your more freaky then the Terriermon on Digimon Tamers. You know?" Danny announced to Terriermon. Terriermon smiled "Rally?"

"Yes"

"Cool I myself not someone copying someone else" Terriermon cheered with happiness and Danny thought _"I guess no one can match others, I am glad to meet Terriermon and help him out on the upcoming battles against evil"_

End of Chapter 6 

Orb has found out small information from the four Probemons that spied on the four humans that seem to join up with the non-programmed Digimon. Danny and Terriermon have become a team. What reward awaits the four Probemons? Will the information give Orb the upper hand? We will have to wait and see for the questions to be answered

****

****

Next Chapter: Seasons Crossing Authors Notes: Well this is Chapter 6 and it came quicker then any the others, I had the mood to write for a straight time, I hope you enjoy reading it. Oh yeah the next Chapter will have a hint of cross over of season 1, 2 and 3 so keep a eye out for Chapter 7: Seasons Crossing 


	7. Seasons Crossing

Chapter 7: Seasons Crossing 

Digital World… 

Orb stood in the chamber, which he made Prodemon. "My research has picked the most powerful Digimon that will become my Dark Elite Force" Orb said to himself amused that these Digimon he plan to create will give him the upper hand in the up coming battles.

Orb spread his arms out and the orb on his chest glowed and fired a beam of data, at first the Digimon he wants to create was forming "Good, soon I will have Apocalymon, BlackWargreymon, Daemon and final but last Beelzebumon" Orb gave a evil laugh, but that was soon stopped when the data forming those Digimon collapsed

"DAMN!!! WHY CAN'T I GET THOSE DIGIMON!?" Orb roared in rage as he plan to create a elite force died away when the four Digimon disappeared into data nothing more "What is the problem…" Orb growled in a quiet whisper and brought a screen over to him using his power to move it.

Orb glared at the message that was across the screen flashing "Missing codes… so I have to get scans of their codes, look like I have to do this, I can't let anyone mess this up" Orb said with a half smile from behind his knight like mask and making a Sphere to hold up to four Digimon data in it.

"DEMIDEVIMON!!!" Orb yelled out and DemiDevimon rushed in "Yes my lord?"

"You will be in charge of this palace till I return, if you fail to do this I will destroy you" Orb glared at DemiDevimon, the little virus's face went bright white before shaking off and saying "Yes my lord I will do this job well"

"You better…" Orb said to the Virus slave, he turned away and put his hands out in front with lightning shooting off and a ripple forming in front, soon after a portal formed "Time for a little trip" Orb said with amusement and walked in, soon after a sphere flew in the portal and it closed seconds later.

DemiDevimon flew into the Central Chamber and sat on Orb's chair with a grin on his face "I am in charge till my lord returns, I am liking being his lap dog even more" DemiDevimon said to himself getting comfort on the chair.

****

****

Orb… 

Orb exited the portal with his data sphere; he looked around with a smirk. He found himself in the place Daemon was trapped in.

Suddenly a Flymon came charging at Orb using his wings to make the stun sound; Orb just stood there with a smirk _"What a fool to attack me"_

Flymon stopped half way and started to speak "You have entered the wrong area, my orders is to…"

"Delete" Orb said evilly and aimed his hand at Flymon and fired a beam right from his hand. The beam smashed into Flymon and instantly bursting into data "So much for that Insect, any more wish to attack?" Orb said with amusement "Compared to me you lot are like a pile of data with no brains" Orb announced with an evil laugh scaring the others away.

Orb walked on and soon found himself face to face with Daemon "So you're the one that deleted Flymon" Daemon said dryly to the evil creature in front of him "I like your style" Daemon chuckled

Orb looked at Daemon "So what… I am not here to chat"

"What is your business?" Daemon demanded from the black knight "I want a copy of your data" Orb said in a straight way "What!?" Daemon almost yelled when hearing that.

"You heard me" Orb said evilly and not bothered about what Daemon thinks of this idea of his own data copied. "I will not let you do that!!!" Daemon shouted at Orb

Orb glared at him "You're trapped in this ocean and I am not…" Orb stops and think of something "How about this, I will free you and you let me copy the data as payment"

Daemon looked at him and thought _"Can he really get me out of the Dark Ocean and why does he want to copy my data?"_ Orb smiled from behind his knight like mask and said, "If you really want to know, I have some non-programmed Digimon problems and I need 4 powerful Digimon to be my Elite Dark Force to help me win and destroy all humans"

"Are there humans with does non-programmed Digimon?" Daemon asked the evil black knight "Yes…" Orb answered with hate in his voice and annoyance.

Daemon stood up from his chair "What are the other 3 your after?" he asked with interested "BlackWargreymon, Apocalymon and a Digimon called Beelzebumon from another dimension" Orb replied with a cold and anguish voice

"Apocalymon… mmm I got the data you need and I can give you the location of BlackWargreymon" Daemon said and got Orb's attention "There is a price, what is it?" Orb demanded

"Only to free me and for me to call you to help in the up coming battles if I need your help" Daemon said with a evil tone and Orb replied "Alright"

The data sphere appears with one side glowing "Looks like I got one already, lets see who it is." Orb raised his hand at the sphere and started to laugh

"What are you laughing about?" Daemon asked the dark ruler of the Digital of his own dimension. Orb looked at him and stopped laughing "I got BlackWargreymon's data, the sphere found him and scanned him without him even knowing" Orb said with a wild glare in his red eyes

Daemon stood there and said "Now let me out of this place and you will get the mine and Apocalymon's data" Orb smiled and said "Already done" a portal appeared and Orb entered it with Daemon soon after.

They arrive in a desert and as the left the portal the sphere came out with two more sides glowing "Now Daemon you can cause all the trouble you want, I got to go and deal with the last one" Orb said to Daemon and started to walk away with the sphere that was almost complete. A portal opened and he walked in with the sphere, it closed seconds after.

Daemon looked around and said "Free at last and now to take over the Digital World" Daemon laughed out evilly finally freed from the Dark Ocean.

Digimon Tamers World… 

It been 2 months since the D-reapers was destroyed and 2 weeks now since the tamers got their partners back from the Digital world. Takato Matsuki walked down the path that lend to the stone steps to Guilmon's home.

Takato came to the steps to see Guilmon talking with Impmon and Takato gave a smile at this. Since they returned to the real world Impmon was hanging around with Guilmon more then he did before the D-reapers was destroyed. "Hey Impmon, Guilmon what are you two up to?" Takato said, as he got closer to them.

Impmon looked at Takato "Nothing much, just talking with Guilmon, and I still remind you don't you dare tell any one about me hanging around with Guilmon and talking to him, all I need is fox face and Rika taking the mink out of me" Impmon said in a serous tone.

Takato sat on the steps and replied "I promised you that I wouldn't 1 week ago, I am not one to breaking my word" Impmon nodded and said "Well I'll be going, see ya pineapple head" Impmon said and walked off down the path.

Guilmon looked at Takato "Did you get my bread?" Guilmon asked, "I am hunger" Guilmon complained

"Here you go boy" Takato hand the bag of bread to Guilmon "Thanks!" Guilmon cheered and took the bag with him to the hut "Some things never change" Takato said with a smile as he watched his partner go up to the hut.

Just down by the lake next to the clearing lightning appears from nowhere and started to spin around. In seconds a portal appears with electric flowing around the outer rims. A Black Knight stepped out with a floating sphere "Perfect, I arrived at the right time, soon the rookie Digimon of the last one I need should be coming any minute" he said with a evil laugh as he stared at the lake from where he stood.

Takato heard his digivice start to beep like mad "A Digimon" Takato was startled be seeing on his D-Arc a large power level near by. "Guilmon come on!" Takato called up to the hut. Guilmon raced out the hut and looked at the lake "I smell a…" Guilmon looked unsure what he was smelling "I don't know what it is Takato"

Takato was surprised and wondered what can be so powerful "Guilmon lets go" Takato said to his partner and raced down the park path with Guilmon close behind.

Back at the lake the Black Knight glared at Impmon coming out to the clearing "About time little one" he sneered at the rookie Digimon.

"Who are you?" Impmon demanded staring right back at the mysteries black knight. "I am the almighty Orb and I am here for a copy of your data" Orb said evilly giving Impmon the chills hearing that.

Orb stepped forwards "It will not hurt a bit" Impmon stepped backwards and replied, "Your not getting a copy of my data!!!" Impmon yelled

Orb smiled from behind his knight like mask "Oh really, how are you going to stop…" Orb was cut-off by a blow from a lance, Orb flew into the air and landed on his feet 30ft away "Who dares test the power of Orb!?" Orb growled staring at the white knight Digimon with a red cape, a lance on one hand and a shield on the other.

"I am Gallantmon and I will not let you harm my Friend" Gallantmon said in a duel voice "Oh I see, the Human and Digimon merged Mega level, let me guess Takato and Guilmon" Orb said with a hint of chuckles

Gallantmon was shocked to hear that this Orb person knew him so well "I don't know how you know but you will be defeated" Gallantmon announced

Orb smirked "Time to show you my weapon" Orb lifted his right arm into the air above his head and started talking in a unknown language to Gallantmon, in moments a spiral of data circles around his hand. The data then formed into a black sword, it was completely black from the handy to the tip of the blade, on the handy it should the Hazard symbol but glowing a dark red colour "This is the almighty **Black Hazard Sword**"

Gallantmon raised his lance up and said, "Let this battle Begin"

Gallantmon charged at Orb and swung his lance at Orb, Orb block the blow with his sword and returned the favour. Gallantmon blocked it with the shield and sparks flow off as the sword came into contact with the shield.

Gallantmon pushed Orb off him with the shield and stepped back, Orb glared at Gallantmon "I will give you a choice, let me copy the data of Impmon and I will leave" Orb said as his anger raised that this Digimon was challenging him. 

"If you want it you have to defeat me first" Gallantmon said refusing the offer "You just mark your own death" Orb said with hate and anger.

Orb charged at Gallantmon and throws a lot of energy behind the sword, Gallantmon swung his lance with all his might and both lance and sword came in contact with each other. A large counter force between the two weapons from the impact throw them away from each other, both land on their feet and stare at each other. "Your good for a weak mega" Orb chuckled "Weak? I am not even trying here" Gallantmon said with amusement that made Orb really anger.

Orb eyes flared up "That it your finished!!!!" Orb shouted in rage and ran right at Gallantmon with his sword glowing in a black aura. Orb jumped into the air and put both hands on the sword brought it back over his head. As he was almost on top of Gallantmon he throw all the power he needed as he attacked with his sword. The sword came from above orbs head down towards the front of him.

Gallantmon put his shield in front of him and prepared to block the attack, the sword hit with tremendous force. It hit the shield. But something happened that Orb didn't count on, Gallantmon counter attacked the blow with Elyson Blaster attack. The beam from the shield smashed into Orb sending him into the air. Orb landed on his feet and feel on one knee with the sword stuck in the ground beside him. "Leave and never come back" Gallantmon said to Orb.

"Never…" Orb whispered and clenched his fist. "I will never retreat…" Orb said a little louder and stands up slowly "I am the almighty Orb, I will get what I want" Orb said near shouting and grabs the sword. He pulls it out the ground and brought it to above his head holding it in two hands "Time to show the true power of the **Black Hazard Sword**" Orb said and it starting to glow with black flames flowing around the blade **"BLACK HAZARD!!!!"** Orb screamed out and brought the sword in front of him with the blade pointing at Gallantmon.

Gallantmon put his shield up as a large beam shots out of the blade and right towards Gallantmon. The beam smashes into the shield pushing Gallantmon backwards, he tried to hold his ground from the beam as it hit the shield but found himself slipping backgrounds with his feet digging up the ground as he was pushed. "STOP!!!" Impmon cried out and Orb stopped the attack and looked at the rookie virus Digimon.

Gallantmon was totally in pain from the power of the beam he stood on one knee using the shield to support him. "I will let you copy my data if you will not kill my friends and leave this place" Impmon offered and Orb replied, "I accept" Orb smiled from behind his knight like mask. The sphere flew to Impmon and scanned him with green beams then flew back to Orb. All four faces of the sphere was glowing "Thank you little one, now I must go and build my Dark Elite Force" Orb said with a chuckle and stepped backwards into a portal that just appeared with the sphere.

The portal closed and Impmon looked at Gallantmon "I… couldn't…" Impmon stumbled to say the words to Gallantmon "No need for words, you saved our lives and we thankful" Gallantmon said and glowed, in seconds Gallantmon was split into Guilmon and Takato both standing there with cuts and burses "Man you two got pretty banged up" Impmon stared in disbelief seeing them in this state.

"We would have been dead, but you doing that saved me and Guilmon, we own you" Takato said to Impmon, those words burned into the Virus Digimons brain giving him a heart of friendship "Impmon you make me very happy that you saved us, we are in your dent" Guilmon said with happiness that he and Takato are still in one piece "You don't own me anything but… friendship" Impmon replied not liking to admit that he did something so kind that it could make him sick for a long time.

After that all three went back to the hut keeping in mind about this battle with the Black Knight called Orb.

End of Chapter 7 

Gallantmon lost the battle, Daemon freed and Orb has the data of the four he wants for his Dark Elite Force. Why did Orb do so much damage in those Dimensions? What will Orb use his Dark Elite Force for? Will anyone be able to stop Orb directly? We will have to wait and see.

**_Next Chapter: Elite Dark Force Is Born_**   

_Authors Notes: Well here is Chapter 7; I am now on a writer's frenzy. I been a right good mood to write lots and come up with the right stuff for my stories. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Well that all for now, I am off to write more… *looks at Rika coming this way* err… hi Rika, sorry I… *everything goes dark*_

_*Pow, pow powwww*_

_*lights back on* Ow… it might be a while in this case… I knew I should of put Rika and Renamon in this chapter *faints*_


	8. Elite Dark Force Is Born

Chapter 8: Elite Dark Force Is Born Digital World… 

DemiDevimon sat on his master's chair waiting for Orb's return, it been just over 24 hours since Orb left on his little trip leaving the virus Digimon alone to keep a eye on the very large palace, not knowing to him, a Veemon stuck into the palace and was snooping around.

"Where are you my lord? I am getting bored just sitting here" DemiDevimon said to himself bored out of his mind staring at the blank screens, he seen to not able to power any of the multiply screens up to see what the other Digimon are up to.

Veemon entered the central chamber and hid somewhere listening to DemiDevimon talk to himself _"That is freaky… never like hearing someone talk to themselves,"_ Veemon thought as he stared at DemiDevimon from where he hid. "Come my lord, please be back soon, the attack will begin in 31 hours," DemiDevimon said as he yawned trying to not fall asleep on duty.

"At least my lord will get those four most evil Digimon to lead the attack on Earth, those humans don't stand a chance" DemiDevimon chuckled and Veemon stood up and stared in disbelief "I got to warn those humans about this, before it too late" Veemon said and DemiDevimon heard Veemon. DemiDevimon turned around and looked at Veemon "Hey you!"

Veemon ran out the chamber with DemiDevimon chasing him "Stop! Halt! Freeze!" DemiDevimon shouted at Veemon. Veemon stopped and turn to face DemiDevimon "Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon hits DemiDevimon hard sending him flying into the wall with a mighty crash. Veemon smirked and ran to the main doors.

DemiDevimon got up shaking the dizzy spell off and looking at the blue Digimon run out the main doors "My lord is going to kill me…" DemiDevimon mumbled in fear of being deleted.

Veemon… 

Veemon escaped out the palace and down the glass stairs to the safety of the forest _"Need to get to that large double stone door, it the only way I heard of getting to Earth"_ Veemon thought as he ran into the forest and bumped into Gatomon who was teaching a group of rookie Digimon some attacks and defences "What the?" Gatomon turn to see Veemon getting up. "Sorry Gatomon, but I am in a rush and…"

"No your not, get in the class, your late again!!" Gatomon almost yelled at Veemon "Sorry but I can't, bye" Veemon got up and ran deeper into the forest "Damn that Veemon, he never listens" Gatomon sighed and turn to the others "Now class back to attacks"

Veemon stopped running after 5 minutes and looking around "It somewhere around here, I need to hurry" Veemon whispered. He stopped looking around to see a large stone double door, a stone panel showing the map of Earth and where the data stream passes through. Veemon walked up to it to find the panel was at a height for Digimon about 4 to 6ft high "Grr… damn it" Veemon mumbled as he jumped up and grab the edge part and pulled himself up on the stone panel.

He looked at it and saw four squared pieces on stone with markings on it that he didn't understand "Now to figure out how to work this" Veemon said as he stared at the map and the four square pieces on the stone panel that opens the door with the right code and location.

Desert Palace… 

In the Digital Chamber, which Digimon are made by Orb, a portal forms by the far sidewall. Orb walks out of it with his data sphere "That Gallantmon was more powerful then I expected, I need to make sure that those 4 non-program Digimon don't become a problem" Orb said as he placed the **Black Hazard Sword** in a holder in the room.

Orb looked at the sphere floating where the portal was a second ago "Time to call on my Elite Dark Force" Orb put his hand out towards the sphere. The sphere started to split into four bits; the sphere explodes realising four white energy balls. Each one hit the floor and started to form into green wire frames of the Digimon he got hold of when going to other dimensions.

How ever, Orb stopped looking left and right, glared at the end one, and notice something different "This one meant to be bigger, what the hell is going on?" Orb said angrily.

The wire frames started to form into solid figures. Orb looked at the left one as it was almost complete "Daemon" Orb looked at the next "BlackWargreymon" Orb looked at the third one "Beelzebumon" When Orb looked at the last and final one his eyes flared into a deep inferno "MYOTISMON! DAEMON TRICKED ME!" Orb was so pissed of at this he aimed his hand at a open window and a large beam shot out of it and into the sky.

The beam faded away and Orb was still glaring at Myotismon really anger that Daemon tricked him so easily. _"I will make you pay for this trick Daemon"_ Orb thought angrily "Ok… time to program them" Orb walked to a crate and opened it revel four small black orbs "Time to awake them" Orb smirked as he opened his hands up and used the power to send the orbs into each one of his Elite Dark Force.

Each one awaken with blazing red eyes, Orb smiled evilly "What are your names and what is your objective?" Orb said in an ordering tone

"I am Beelzebumon and I will go to the UK and destroy the human with the pet Digimon" Beelzebumon said with evilness.

"I am Myotismon and I will go to Canada and take out the Black fire dragon and his human friend" Myotismon said with a evil smirk and thinking that this Digimon would be soon destroyed by the non-programmed Digimon in Canada.

"I am BlackWargreymon and I will go to the USA and take the bunny and his pal out to lunch in hell" Orb was amusement at that comment and looked at the Daemon copy.

"I am Daemon and I will easily take out the fox and level the city in the process" the Daemon copy said to Orb with a tone that Orb didn't like anymore "If you play me as a fool like the real Daemon did I will blast you to a place of no return" Orb sneered at the Demon lord "O promise you Lord I will never trick you"

DemiDevimon flew in "My Lord we got a real big problem, a Vee…" before DemiDevimon could finish off what he was saying Orb grabbed him by the wing and squeezed "You had a spy in the Palace! You couldn't even do the job right!" Orb growled at DemiDevimon as he squeezed harder on the wing he had grip on.

"Sorry… AHHH… my lord… AHHH… please I will make it right… AHHH" DemiDevimon mange to say in between cries of pain "You better" Orb sneered and throw DemiDevimon out the chamber into the hallway. 

"And have Devimon and IceDevimon help you track down that spy!!!!!!" Orb shouted out in near total rage. Devimon and IceDevimon heard it from just outside the palace and gasped at the sound of their masters voice that seem really pissed off and one move away from deleting anyone.

Outside the Palace… 

Devimon looked at his counter part "Damn his really anger… DemiDevimon has to make mistakes" IceDevimon turned at those words and sighed, "DemiDevimon is our rookie form, but we can handle any task, remember we blow up that whole warehouse" IceDevimon reminded Devimon about their first mission.

Devimon evilly smiled and replied, "I have to admit that was one bang at that warehouse. But this little task should be a piece a cake" Devimon chuckled a bit then stopped seeing DemiDevimon come out the Palace "Oh look it the rookie idiot" IceDevimon sneered at the rookie Digimon "SHUT YOU HOLE!!!" DemiDevimon shouted at IceDevimon and glared at Devimon.

"Whoa what a temper" Devimon mumbled "If you do that glare again I will delete you" Devimon said some more and started to walk down the glass stairs, IceDevimon smirked and followed Devimon "Hey wait up!" the virus rookie cried out as he flew after them.

Veemon… 

Veemon carried on to look at the four squared pieces that he picked up and held in his blue scaled hands "Lets see, two virus symbol stone like square pieces, 1 vaccine and 1 data…" Veemon mumbled to himself still standing on the stone panel. "So there must be four current codes, each one leading to a place on Earth…" Veemon placed in an order in the slots virus, vaccine, data and virus.

Nothing happened and Veemon sighed, "Easier said then done…" Veemon tried again this time placing them in an order in the slots virus, vaccine, virus and data. Still nothing happened "Damn this is going to take forever at this…" Veemon's ears perked up hearing three voices coming his way and knew one of them "DemiDevimon… oh shit, coming please work!!" Veemon placed them in an order quickly in the slots virus, virus, vaccine, data. Four wires glowed and went to the doors.

The doors opened up with a glow coming from within "YES!!!" Veemon cheered jumping up and down on the panel. "GET HIM!" Devimon shouted and they charge at him "Oh crap, your not following me" Veemon removed the pieces, throw them to the ground, he jumped off the panel and ran to the doors before the shut on him.

Devimon and IceDevimon was closing in and as they was going to grab Veemon "Vee-headbutt!" Veemon just got in just as the doors closed with Devimon and IceDevimon crashing into the large stone doors with a mighty crash that made DemiDevimon look away "Ow… that got to hurt" DemiDevimon mumbled and looked at the two devil Digimon dazed out of their minds after crashing into the doors at such speeds.

Desert Palace… 

Orb glared at the screen in the central chamber "Those idiots failed to capture a little weakling…. I can't believe I got such idiots that can't do any thing right" Orb mumbled trying to not blow into a rage that no one will ever want to see again.

Beelzebumon looked up at his leader that sat in the chair glaring at the screen "Sir if you like to know, the Veemon is heading to the UK" Orb looked down at Beelzebumon wanting to know how on earth he knew where he was heading to?

"How do you know that!?" Orb stared at the demon biker still really annoyed that the Veemon escaped "Well… since I am attack the UK, I put a link up with any portals that go to the real world from the Digital world" Beelzebumon gave a evil grin.

Orb smirked "Nice job Beelzebumon and it not the real world, it's called Earth!!!" Orb shouted at Beelzebumon "YOU'RE A IDIOT!!!" Orb's voice getting even louder "Sorry sir, but you see since my evil was suppressed in that Impmon…" 

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!" Orb fired a beam from his hand right at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon jumped out the way and looked up at Orb again _"I should try to think of something, that idiot is getting out of control"_ Beelzebumon thought and smirked when he thought of a idea "Sir why don't I send two Digimon to the UK to deal with the Veemon and the other two" Orb calmed down and chuckled "Do it and make sure to turn the human when killed into data, all I need is the other humans knowing of his death" Orb gave the order to Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon bowed and left the chamber-leaving Orb on his own in his chair hovering around near the top of the chamber. "These problems that these idiots are creating is giving me a real back headache…" Orb groaned as he went back to watching the screens keeping an eye on most of the Digital world.

End of Chapter 8 

Orb has his Elite Dark Force; Veemon has escaped from the Digital World with important information that might help the Digimon and their human friends out in the upcoming battle. What is Beelzebumon up too? **_Will Orb go insane? _**(A/N: hahahaha) Will Orb's Elite Dark Force be able to do the mission? The questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters.

Next Chapter: V Times As Trouble 

_Authors Notes:_

_Well this is chapter 8 and a third update since last week ^_^_

_If I am updating too fast please tell me. ^^;;;_

_Btw I am starting a trail story called Digimon Life, I have started on it, I am trying to make it a good one, with some wording that I will probably haven't tried before. I am off now to start on the trail story_

_See ya_

_-Waynemon_


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note: I am discontinuing this story for a time, I am basically out of ideas to continue at this time. Soon as I get some good ideas I will update it.

****

**_Digimon Life on the other hand will continue. I find that one to be the best so far to date. Sorry to the people who wish to see me continue Digimon: Digital Conflict. I hope to get a update on this story soon as possible, but till I can get a idea this story will be on hold_**

****

**_From Waynemon _**


End file.
